Power Rangers Harmonic Force
by SonicPrime972
Summary: Full description in chapter 1, but to make it simple, the girls gradually gain the powers, weapons, and Zords of the Legendary Rangers. A bit of humor every now and again, but then again, what "Power Rangers" arc doesn't have a few ridiculous gags?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is just something I just came up with when I was in the can last week, but it's gonna be awesome, trust me. After all, isn't the can where most great authors come up with their greatest, best-selling ideas? Anyway here's the rundown.**

 **After the events at Camp Everfree, Sunset and Twilight have asked the girls to give up their pendants, but when the dark being known as the Tantabus arrives in their world and creates an alliance with the Sirens, eager for vengeance against the Elements of Harmony, Sunset and Twilight reveal they have made their pendants into devices capable of generating and energizing incredibly powerful armor, weapons, and combat droids. Now; Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have become the latest generation in the long line of teenage heroes, with the power to access the powers of all the others. They are now the Power Rangers Harmonic Force!**

 **Here's a list of roles:**

 **Rainbow – Red Ranger (Since she's the leader when Twilight and Sunset are busy [which usually ends up going horribly])**

 **Rarity – Blue Ranger (Since she's the smart one of the group, aside from their back-up in the base)**

 **Fluttershy – Yellow Ranger (Since she helps with group moral)**

 **Applejack – Green Ranger (Since she's the team powerhouse)**

 **Pinkie Pie – Pink Ranger (Since she's pink. Duh.)**

 **Sunset Shimmer – You'll see.**

 **The girls are only gonna gain access to the powers of one legendary ranger team at a time, but that'll give them more than enough time to get a handle on their new weapons and Zords.**

 ***Not canon to my "Sonic Underground; Equestria Girls" series.**

 **Please leave reviews and enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1: The Power Lives On (pt. 1)**

Welcome to Canterlot High School, otherwise known as CHS, a prestigious academy in Canterlot City, a large metropolis in the human world parallel to the magical realm of Equestria, not to mention hub of insane magical events that have passed into this world from over the last few years.

There was a certain group of students who have been getting a lot of attention as of late thanks to those events. They had a band at the school, and they also tended to "pony-up" as they say it. As of now, they were just hanging out in the cafeteria having lunch.

Their band's primary lead vocalist and guitarist was named Rainbow Dash, this being so because her hair was rainbow-colored, and she was the fastest out of everyone there.

Their bass player was a blonde named Applejack, a country girl whose family owned an apple orchard outside of town.

Their keytar player (yes, keytars still exist. Not a lot of people use them these days, that's all) was named Rarity, since she had such a love of rare gemstones and fashion.

Back-up vocalist and tambourine player was named Fluttershy, her name speaking for herself.

Their drummer was named Pinkie Pie, mostly because she had a lot of pink in her outfit. She can do a lot of crazy stuff at times, but it's better not to question any of it. Trust me on this.

Anyway, right now, they were waiting for their other vocalists, who for some reason, had been extremely cryptic lately.

"Sheesh, where the heck are they?" asked Rainbow, checking her watch. "We've only got ten minutes left of lunch, and I wanted to get some practice in!"

"Now-now, Rainbow, calm down," said Rarity. "You know how busy Sunset can be."

"With what? All we know is she and Twilight have been getting packages from Equestria, and they won't tell us what's in them," said Rainbow. "Not only that, but they took our pendants. No pendants, no awesome superpowers."

"Relax Dash," said Applejack, taking a huge chomp out of an apple. "Just cause of that, we don't have to barge in on her, just cause we got a gig." You see, these days, the Rainbooms, as they called their band, performed for various charities with one donor more predominant than any others; Hartford Industries, a company that no one had ever even heard of until recently.

"Yeah. I mean, come on Dashie," said Pinkie, acting goofy as always. "It's not like they're going evil and planning on taking over Equestria again." After that, everyone stood in silence, apart from Pinkie's jovial humming. After remembering Sunset's rather… hellish… night at the Fall Formal two years ago, and Twilight's dark side at the Friendship Games a few months ago, and comparing that to her current behavior, it certainly seemed likely. Ridiculous (especially coming from Pinkie Pie), but likely all the same. So, once the bell rang, they raced outside to the stump where the school statue once stood, which doubled as the portal to Equestria.

When they got out, they found Sunset and Twilight pacing in front of the portal, continuously checking the time on their watches. The girls noticed that the side of the plinth they were pacing in front of was shimmering like a silver mirror, indicating the gateway was open.

"We expecting visitors?" asked Rainbow, scaring the two by the statues. Sunset shyly scratched her head as Twilight fiddled with her glasses.

"Oh uh, hi guys. Didn't see you there," said Sunset. "Uh package actually. It's for this project we're working on."

"And it would just so happen to be fifteen minutes behind our discussed rendezvous," said Twilight, checking her watch again. Then out of nowhere, a small chest fell out of the statue and it went marble. Sunset quickly checked its contents and smiled. She quickly closed it and started towards the parking lot with Twilight when Rainbow zipped up in front of them.

"Oh no ya don't," she said. "Not this time. You're showing us what's in that box this time." Sunset and Twilight's eyes darted around in their skulls until Twilight noticed something.

"Look! A bald eagle with a mustache!" she said pointing in a direction.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna fall for that gag," said Rainbow.

"No seriously. Look," said Pinkie. Rainbow looked and saw a bald eagle perched on the roof with a giant Frenchman's mustache taped to his beak.

"Whoa. Who in their right mind would give an eagle a mustache?" asked Applejack. Then they saw a cross-eyed blonde girl with a role of tape in her hand. She noticed the girls and quickly hid the role from them.

"Ditzy Doo. Why am I not surprised?" asked Rarity. Then Pinkie noticed Sunset and Twilight running for Twilight's jeep parked down the road.

"They're getting away!" she shouted. Everyone quickly followed them by jumping into Rainbow's car. They raced after Twilight's jeep as they roared through the city when suddenly, the jeep turned off the main road onto an old overgrown country road. Quickly, Rainbow stopped the car and they all hopped out.

"Anyone have any idea where this road leads?" asked Rainbow. Then a bird landed on Fluttershy's shoulder and twittered in her ear. The weird thing was that somehow she understood what the bird was saying.

"He says it leads to the old Rich family crystal mine," she said.

"Rich? Ya mean like that Filthy Rich guy from Camp Everfree?" asked Applejack.

"Exactly," said Fluttershy, and she translated what the bird told her. "About five hundred years ago, his great-grandfather discovered the crystal deposits in the mountains and nearly mined the mountains dry. Apparently, he used most to construct the original Crystal Prep building."

"That's weird," said Rainbow. "What would Twilight and Sunset be doing there?"

"More importantly, how can Fluttershy understand birds without her pendant?" said Applejack.

"Twilight and Sunset must have them in the cave with them," said Rarity. After racing out to the cave and finding a few hardhats, they walked into the cave. What seemingly no one noticed was that there was a crack in the portal to Equestria and a dark being slipped out of it, racing towards the local hospital.

At said hospital, three girls were lying in bed gradually dying. They were known as the Dazzlings, mystic sirens from Equestria, banished to this world eons ago. They were Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. They may have been dying now, but ages before, they were more than willing to kill to preserve their survival. Unfortunately, that seemed unlikely right now.

"To think that after all these eons in this world, the moment we lose our limited power, we lose our immortality." said Adagio.

"I blame you," said Aria. "If you had just killed those girls, we would be gods right now."

"I just can't believe rainbows are so painful," said Sonata, who was kind of a ditz. Then suddenly, the power cut out and a dark being with a scepter appeared next to them.

"You have been defeated by the Elements of Harmony as well, eh?" it asked in a dark voice.

"Who are you?" asked Adagio.

"I am the Tantabus, a dark being created by Princess Luna of Equestria and now that I am here, I shall turn this entire world into a living nightmare," it said. "But I can't do that alone. I propose an alliance to take over the world."

"What's in it for us?" asked Aria.

"Life," said the Tantabus, opening green eyes sending magic power flowing into them, restoring them to their teenage selves.

"Deal," said Adagio. The Tantabus smiled and teleported them all away before the power went back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Power Live On (pt. 2)**

Meanwhile, the girls had found a huge cavern in the mine that was peppered with gems, hollowed out and had a huge computer terminal on one side and what looked like a giant garage on the other.

"Whoa," said Rainbow. "Is this what they've been working on? I'm impressed."

"Thanks," came a voice. "We like it too." The girls looked and saw Twilight and Sunset in front of the computer terminal.

"What's this for?" asked Applejack.

"After we got back from Camp Everfree, I noticed there was a crack in the portal to Equestria, so I told Twilight and she said there was some unusual stuff going on," said Sunset. "Lately, I've been getting strange readings from the crack, and just recently I saw a few things slip through."

"How did you even afford this stuff?" asked Fluttershy.

"With a little help from our friend, Andrew Hartford." said Twilight, pulling up a video chat with a man who looked about 50 wearing an adventurer's vest.

"Twilight, nice to see you again. To what do I owe the honor?" he asked.

"You two know each other?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh yeah. He used to be Crystal Prep's archaeology teacher, and he was my favorite teacher," said Twilight.

"I retired a few years back and started working as a real archaeologist," said Andrew. "After finding possibly my best artifact yet, I founded 2007's team of super-powered warriors."

"And to answer your question, Mr. Hartford, I would like to introduce you to the latest warriors your money is financing," said Twilight, gesturing to the girls, who were a bit confused.

"Us?" asked Rainbow. "How could we be warriors?"

"Because we made your pendants…" said Sunset, pushing a button on the console raising a small briefcase. "Into these." She then opened the case and showed the girls several bracers that resembled the Lost Galaxy rangers' morphers, but with small differences. Their symbols showed in the gold disks, and there was a small slot in the side, about the size and shape of some sort of key.

"We call them Harmonizers," said Twilight. "To activate them, just spin the disk and shout 'Rangers Harmonize!', and then you'll morph into Power Rangers."

"Pfft. Yeah right. Those are just a myth." said Rainbow.

"And before me and Princess Twilight showed up, how mythical was Equestria?" asked Sunset.

"Point taken," said Rainbow. Then she noticed that her harmonizer was mostly tinted red. "Wait a minute. Does this mean…?"

"Yep. Your loyalty and installation of our drive to win have earned you the title of Red Ranger," said Twilight, throwing Rainbow the device. She smiled broadly and strapped it to her left wrist.

"Rarity, your generous spirit has deemed you the Blue Ranger," said Sunset, strapping on the blue device.

"Well, this is a bit gaudy, but I love the gem." she said, marveling at it.

"Applejack, your honest mind, and tongue have made you the Green Ranger." said Sunset, handing her the green harmonizer.

"Well, if you think this is the best, 'case the Sirens, Gloriosa or… uh… you two happen again, I'm happy to help." she said, strapping it on.

"Pinkie Pie, you never fail to bring a smile to even the most stone-faced of people, naming you Pink Ranger." said Twilight.

"Yippee! I've always wanted this sort of stuff," she said and strapped on the pink harmonizer.

"Fluttershy, your kind words, and behavior have earned you the title of Yellow Ranger," said Sunset, and handed her the yellow harmonizer. She stared at it in either fear or excitement, not totally sure which, but she put it on anyway.

"From here on out, you shall be known as the Power Rangers Harmonic Force. Guardians of Earth," said Twilight.

"Question," said Applejack. "What's with this slot?" Then the alarms around the base started blaring. Sunset turned on the news on one of the monitors and saw that a building undergoing the final touches of construction was under attack by what looked like a mix between a minotaur and a boar wielding a large club and some sort of army of knights made of shadows.

"Looks like your question's gonna have to wait, Applejack," said Sunset. "We've gotta get you downtown now."

"Please tell me these things have teleporters in them." said Rainbow.

"Think of the place you want to go, and then push the third button on the right side of the morpher," said Sunset. The rangers did so and were teleported out to the new building. Then they saw the three girls leading the assault.

"The Dazzlings?" they asked. Sure enough, the Sirens were walking out in front of the minoboar and ninjas.

"Well, well, well. The Rainbooms. Our master was wondering when you might show up." said Adagio.

"Since when did you serve anyone?" asked Rainbow.

"That doesn't matter," said Aria. "What does is your decision in the next few seconds."

"Which would be?" asked Rarity.

"Either fight us and die or surrender and let us drain your magic." said Adagio.

"I think we'll go with Curtain number three." said Applejack.

"And what might be behind that?" asked Aria.

"This," said Rainbow. "It's Morphin' Time!"

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

The girls appeared in colored body suits with white necks and skirts, and colored helmets designed to look like a horse head, and ears with speakers in them. The uniforms had gray shoulder pauldrons and gray belts that were hooked by gold emblems of their Element. Across their chests were the Rainbooms' band symbol. On their belt was a holster with a transforming pistol/dagger. Their gloves and boots were the only differences besides color. Dash's were white with red lightning bolt streaks coming from the top of the gloves and boots, Rarity had diamonds like the Mighty Morphin' costumes, Applejack had straight green lines and Western style frills, Pinkie Pie had balloons and Fluttershy had swirls of wind.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Sonata.

"We'll tell ya," said Rainbow, slapping her symbol. Then she posed like she did when she finished morphing. "Element of Loyalty; Power Ranger Red!"

"Really Dash?" asked Applejack, before she mimicked her. "Element of Honesty; Power Ranger Green!"

"Hmph. If I must," said Rarity, mimicking the two. "Element of Generosity; Power Ranger Blue!"

"Ooh! This is gonna be fun!" squealed Pinkie mimicking them. "Element of Laughter; Power Ranger Pink!"

"Oh dear," whimpered Fluttershy, but she got angry when one of the ninjas stepped on a bug and mimicked the others. "Element of Kindness; Power Ranger Yellow!"

Then they all flipped and landed, Pinkie and Fluttershy on the edges, Rarity and Applejack further in and Rainbow in the center.

"We call forth the Elements! Power Rangers Harmonic Force!" they all shouted holding their arms in a V-shape as a large explosion boomed out behind them.

"Where are those explosions coming from?" asked Twilight as she and Sunset were watching the whole thing from the base.

"Who cares? The harmonizers work!" said Sunset. Adagio blinked in confusion at the new Rangers and then scoffed.

"So you want to play superhero now? Well, let's see how you like some of our goons," she said. "Knightmares, attack!" The ninja warriors quickly drew their blades and charged at the new rangers, but then Applejack quickly reached for her plasma pistol.

"Harmonic Defender!" she shouted and started gunning down Knightmares by shooting from the hip. "YEE-HAW!" she cried, having the time of her life, knocking down more than a few of the Knightmares with her blasts.

"Let's do this!" said Rainbow. They all drew their blasters and charged. Rarity and Rainbow flipped theirs into blade mode and slashed their way through the ninjas, Rainbow with a backhanded grip, as though she were a ninja, and Rarity as though she were fencing. Pinkie and Fluttershy blasted their way through others, but when Fluttershy was surrounded, about to have her head cut off, she did the best thing she could think of; she ducked and let them attack each other.

"Boarbatusk, deal with them," Aria called to the "minoboar". "Deal with these… Power Rangers. Master Tantabus has need of us elsewhere."

"I'm gonna enjoy smashing you," said the beast as the Dazzlings vanished in a cloud of smoke and purple flame.

"Try it," said Rainbow, holding out her hand, expecting an awesome weapon to appear in it, but it didn't. "Uh, Sunset? Where's my weapon?"

"There's a crystal on each of your belts," said Twilight. "Hold it up and it'll activate."

"Right," said Rainbow. Quickly she pulled out the crystal and a large red sword shaped like a lightning bolt appeared, with the crystal for the handle.

"Oh, this is nice!" she said, swinging it over her shoulder. "Bolt Saber!" Then she ran into a hoard of Knightmares, swinging like a madman. But when thought it had the drop on her, she flipped the sword into a backhanded grip and spun around using the super speed she got from her pendant, slashing it like a tornado in a bright red tornado. "Nice try, bud, but I'm lightning fast."

"Not bad," said Applejack, then she held out her green crystals and two green boxing gloves shaped like apples appeared on her hands. "Apple Bruisers!" She ran in and started punching away, then she punched one so hard that the shockwave blasted away all the others behind it. "Yee-haw! I've always wanted to get into the pro boxing ring!"

"Well, why don't these fools try this on for size?" asked Rarity, lifting her blue crystal which formed a giant ax with a diamond for a blade. "Gem Ax!" She ran in and started cutting them all, then she knocked on down and raised her ax. "Time for your beheading!" Then she brought the ax down and slashed its head off.

"Ooh! My turn! My turn!" said Pinkie, lifting her pink crystal which formed a pink mace shaped like a balloon. "Balloon Mace!" she jumped on the Knightmares' heads and bonked every one of them on their heads as she jumped to the next. "Whoo! Just like Whack-a-Mole!"

"I'm not sure about this but here goes," said Fluttershy, holding up her yellow crystal which formed a yellow double-barreled crossbow shaped like a butterfly with a hand grip on it. "Butterflier!" Then she pulled the trigger and a lot of plasma butterflies out at the Knightmares. "Wow. Guess I don't need to worry about these little guys defending themselves."

"Only thing left is the big guy," said Rainbow, swinging her sword at Boarbatusk, but he blocked it with his club and knocked her back. The others tried too but got the same results.

"Uh Twilight now would be a really good time for some advice," Applejack said into the comms.

"Combine your weapons. Once you do, it should have enough power to destroy that freak," said Twilight.

"'Should'?" asked Rarity.

"Well, we actually didn't get a chance to test out the weapons' combined mode, so there might be a 50/50 chance that it'll explode in your hands and possibly kill you," said Sunset.

"Great. No pressure," said Rainbow sarcastically. "Well, it's worth a shot."

"Weapons, Combine!" they all shouted. Pinkie slipped her mace into the handgrip in Fluttershy's crossbow, Rainbow attached it to the front of the crossbow as two barrels slid out, and then Rarity put her ax on as a set of crosshairs flipped out of the blade. Then Applejack secured her boxing gloves to the sides and Rainbow securely grasped the trigger as the others held it to keep it steady. "Harmonic Cannon!"

"You honestly think that thing's going to be enough to defeat me?" asked Boarbatusk.

"We know it," said Rainbow as she pulled the trigger.

"Harmonic Final Strike!" everyone shouted as a large blast shaped like their insignia shot out of the barrels at the monster, blowing it up on contact.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" said Rainbow as the cannon disassembled. The girls celebrated their first victory as Tantabus and the Sirens watched them from a dark location.

"Bad news, master," said Adagio. "Boarbatusk has been defeated."

"Not a problem. We are prepared for such an eventuality." said the dark being as he struck the mirror pool with his scepter. The girls were still celebrating when a dark storm cloud rolled in over the minoboar's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

"Whoa! Since when could the bad guys do that?" asked Applejack.

"Since 1990," said Twilight. "Anyway, Mr. Hartford's also been kind enough to lend us highly powerful combat vehicles. Just touch the buttons on your morphers' disks and they'll be instantly be sent in." They quickly did so and soon a fleet of vehicles roared out into the city; a red fighter jet, a yellow helijet, a pink tank, a blue motorcycle and a green fire truck. Quickly everyone jumped into their Zords, loaded their pistols into the consoles and used them as shift sticks and joysticks respectively.

The vehicles had ridiculous amounts of firepower they were letting loose on the giant monster, but he shrugged off every shot like it was nothing and blasted some sorts of lasers out of its eyes at the Zords.

"Mr. Hartford, they're getting creamed," said Twilight. "Please tell me they're ready to go into Megazord mode."

"I wish I could say yes, but I'm getting kind of rusty at that sort of thing. I haven't figured out a Megazord combination yet," he replied. Then suddenly, the gems in the girls' harmonizers glowed bright white and filled them with an instinctual knowledge.

"Zords Combine!" shouted Rainbow. Rarity and Pinkie Pie spun their vehicles so that they were driving backward into Applejack's. The fire truck then extended its rear parts and moved its twin blasters forwards, then the motorcycle and tank extended parts of themselves to attach to the truck. The truck then suddenly braked as the two new parts accelerated, lifting the truck into the air in which it turned around and a head popped out of the top of the new torso. The jet and helicopter flipped themselves till they were perpendicular to the ground, and their fronts twisted in on themselves to reveal hands. As the two attached and formed arms, the wings crossed each other over the chest to create a breastplate. The head then glowed as a black helmet and face mask appeared. The Rangers then were teleported into the head with a five-person cockpit.

"Harmonic Force Megazord!" shouted all the rangers from inside. Boarbatusk wasn't impressed.

"You think I'm afraid of that tin can of yours? Wrong!" he shouted and swung his club at them, but the Megazord wasn't even phased, but when it countered with its own punch, the monster was knocked a mile back.

"Let's take this cow to the steakhouse!" said Rainbow.

"Right!" said the others as the cannons from the truck flipped around to the front of the shoulders.

"Harmonic Final Strike!" they all shouted and two huge rainbow-colored blasts shot out of the cannons at the monster, causing it to spark up and then exploded.

"Whoo! Nice work, girls!" said Applejack.

"Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved." said Rainbow.

"Did you seriously just come up with that victory catchphrase on the fly?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure did. You like it?" asked Rainbow as their Zords disassembled and drove away.

"Most impressive," said Rarity as she and the others demorphed. "But now that I'm not wearing my suit, I feel a bit itchy at not being in my ranger colors."

"Yeah, me too," said Rainbow. "Up for getting some new threads anyone?"

"Bring it." said some of the girls. Later on that day, the mayor was standing in front of the building the girls had just saved with some comically large scissors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to answer the city council's latest decision, it is my honor to declare the new Canterlot City Youth Center officially open," she said and cut the ribbon, earning a large round of applause. "And of course, this building wouldn't be standing today if not for the city's newest multicolored group of heroes, the Power Rangers. Wherever you are, Rangers, thank you."

"You're welcome," the girls all thought. What they didn't notice was a large red pirate ship sailing above downtown through a cover of clouds with another group of rangers aboard watching the ceremony.

"Think they have what it takes to carry on the legacy, Troy?" asked the yellow ranger.

"Let's hope so, Gia," said the red. "Still, might wanna tell the legends they've got some new students."

"Already talking to Tommy," said the blue. Later still, the girls gathered back at the base and asked Sunset and Twilight about why they needed the key hole in the morphers.

"After we set up shop here, we realized the crystals can absorb specific powers, so we can use them to create keys for you to access the Legendary Rangers' powers," said Twilight. "Hopefully with that, you'll be able to take down the Sirens and this master of theirs, whoever it is."

"I think I heard Adagio say she and the Sirens worked for something called the Tantabus now," said Rainbow. "Know anything about that?"

"No, but I'll write to Princess Twilight. She's bound to know something," said Sunset.

"In the meantime, I suggest we go shopping for clothes that match our new styles," said Rarity. For once, everyone agreed and peeled off in Rainbow's car. Twilight walked up next to Sunset as she wrote in her magic book.

"So what do you think the odds are of them letting the whole superhero thing go to their heads?" she asked.

"Hopefully it won't, but still, if it does, we did install a failsafe in the morphers. Could come in handy," she replied. "Speaking of, how are ours doing?"

"Mr. Hartford said they don't have enough raw material to forge them. We'd be lucky if they were done by the time the girls get Mystic Force's powers," said Twilight.

"Chin up. We'll get into the fight sooner or later," said Sunset as she finished writing. Once it was done, the reply was practically instant and it wasn't pretty. "Oh, this is not good," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: In the Beginning… (Mighty Morphin)**

A few days later, the whole team was hanging out at the new youth center waiting for their next mission. Rainbow was tuning her guitar, Applejack was practicing on a punching bag, and all the others were eating. But there was something different about them.

See, ever since their first mission, they had become inseparable from wearing their armor colors. Rainbow was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie, and red bike pants, Applejack was wearing a green flannel shirt, her usual boots, and hat, and a pair of jeans cut just where her thighs met her hindquarters, Rarity was wearing something a lot like her last outfit, but with a dark blue skirt and pale blue shirt, Pinkie was wearing a pink sweat hoodie and matching sweatpants, and Fluttershy was wearing a pale yellow sundress.

"Man, things have gotten kinda boring here," said Rainbow. "Where's the next freak Tantabus summoned?"

"What I wanna know is what Tantabus is." said Applejack, taking the sports tape off her hands and sitting down.

"Well, according to Princess Twilight, it's a manifestation of dark energy created by Princess Luna to punish her for her deeds as Nightmare Moon by giving her horrifying nightmares," said Sunset. "But she was certain she and her friends defeated it ages ago."

"Guess not," said Rainbow. "But if it's a dream monster, how'd it get loose?"

"Well, that part's not so clear," said Sunset when suddenly, the girls' morphers started beeping implicating that a new monster was on a rampage. "We're gonna have to continue this later. Time to go to work." Quickly, the girls ran out of the building and hit the teleportation button on their morphers sending them to where the area was under attack by some sort of blue ape with red eyes in gold armor with huge black feathered wings and a sword in his right hand.

"Sheesh. And I thought Boarbatusk was ugly," said Rainbow.

"Well, on the upside, at least Tantabus is giving his monsters good armor." said Rarity.

"Who are you talking about?" asked the monster in a gravely voice.

"We ask the questions here, partner," said Applejack. "Now who are you?"

"I am Goldar, loyal servant of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd," said the monster. "I was ordered to sweep this planet clean, and I always do as I am ordered. Putty Patrollers, destroy all humans!" Then some sorts of weird clay monsters ran out at the girls in huge groups.

"Oh geez. Ready girls?" asked Rainbow and everyone nodded. "All right. It's Morphin' Time!"

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

"Power Rangers Harmonic Force!" they shouted and charged. Back at Tantabus' lair, he and the Sirens were watching the entire show.

"What is that thing?" asked Sonata.

"An alien general," said Tantabus. "His foot soldiers are inferior. Send in a battalion of Knightmares."

"Master, with all due respect, these monsters seem to have the Rangers outnumbered. Why not just let them do what they can and enjoy the show?" asked Adagio.

"Very well. For now, Then we do things my way," said Tantabus, sitting on his dark throne.

"Of course, Master," said Adagio. Meanwhile, the rangers were getting their butts kicked into a corner. They were almost sure they were doomed when they heard someone else shout.

"It's Morphin' Time!" he shouted. Then a thunderclap was heard as everyone saw six kids with buckles with coins in them that looked like prehistoric animals.

"DragonZord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Then in a flash of bright light, another team of rangers appeared. All with white diamonds on their suits and the green one had some sort of gold armor on.

"Who are those guys?" asked Applejack.

"I think they're some of the Legendary Rangers Sunset told us about." said Rainbow.

"Correctamundo," said Sunset over the comms. "Those are the Earth's original Rangers, the Mighty Morphin team."

"Sweet. So when to we get their powers?" asked Pinkie.

"First you need them to attack the crystals I just sent you." said Twilight as blank keys shaped like the Cyber Keys from "Transformers Cybertron" appeared in their belts. Then Applejack noticed something.

"Uh, my key's the wrong color," she said and she was right. Her key was black, not green.

"Well, the green ranger was originally evil, so yeah." said Sunset.

"Look, how bout we take down Golden Boy here before we get acquainted with these guys?" asked Rainbow.

"Sounds good to me." said the other Red Ranger. "Power Sword!" Then a large red sword appeared in his hand.

"Good call, Jason!" said the Black. "Power Ax!" and a small black ax appeared in his hand.

"Power Lance!" shouted Blue and a blue twin-bladed trident-like weapon appeared in his hands.

"Power Daggers!" shouted Yellow and twin yellow daggers appeared in her hands.

"Power Bow!" shouted Pink and a white bow and pink arrow appeared in her hands.

"Dragon Dagger!" shouted Green and a black and green dagger with flute keys appeared in his hand. Soon they were all slashing and shooting through the Putties. Just when they were about to attack Goldar, the Sirens appeared and grabbed him.

"Huh? Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Our master wants to have a talk with you." said Adagio and then they all vanished in a blaze of purple flame just before Rainbow could slash them with her Bolt Saber.

"Ugh. Great. Now what are they up to?" asked Rarity.

"Maybe we should discuss that after we introduce ourselves," said Mighty Morphin Green.

"Agreed. But we'd better do it back at base," said Rainbow, as they all raced back to the abandoned mines. Once there, the Legendary Rangers looked around. Green whistled in impressment as he removed his helmet to reveal a Caucasian man who looked around 43.

"Man. You guys have a pretty cool setup here," he said. "No offense to Zordon and Alpha, but this is way cooler than our old command center in Angel Grove."

"Well, we have a pretty major funder," said Rainbow. "But let's just save all that for later." She then extended her hand to him. "Name's Rainbow Dash."

"Tommy Oliver," he said accepting it. "This is my team." And the others removed their helmets.

"Name's Zack Taylor." said Black.

"Billy Cranston," said Blue.

"I'm Trini Kwan," said Yellow.

"I'm Kimberly Ann Hart," said Pink.

"And I'm Jason Lee Scott," said Red.

"Wait a minute," said Twilight. "Tommy Oliver? As in the genius double-major doctor of paleontology from the Everton Independent Study Program?" Tommy chuckled.

"Unless you know anyone else who fits that bill. Not to mention looks this handsome in his old age," he said.

 **Sonic Prime: I actually just threw that last bit in as a compliment to the actor who played Tommy Oliver in every one of his iterations until now; Jason David Frank. I've seen pictures and I gotta say, you're lookin' good right now, Jason.**

"Didn't Rita clone you once?" asked Zack.

"Well yeah, but that was Tom Oliver," said Tommy. "And I thought we agreed not to speak of him." After hearing that this was indeed the Dr. Oliver she had heard of, Twilight fainted near her control panel.

"Twilight!" said Spike and ran over to lick her face to try and wake her up. After a second, Zack freaked out.

"THERE'S A TALKING DOG HERE!" he shouted.

"Eh. Ya get used to it," said Applejack. Then she noticed that Twilight's glasses had broken and slightly cut her face. "Any of you guys know how to bandage a cut like this?" she asked pulling Twilight up and showing it to them.

"I do," said Kimberly. Quickly, she pulled out some butterfly bandages and bandaged up her face. Then Sunset grabbed one of Twilight's other pairs of glasses and put them on her. When Twilight woke up, she cringed in pain at her new wound.

"Don't worry. It's nothing major," said Kimberly.

"Probably gonna leave a heck of a scar, though." said Jason.

"I'm so sorry about that, doctor," she said to Tommy. "That was so embarrassing."

"Hey, no apology necessary," said Tommy. "So uh, mind telling us what the keys are for?"

"Hmm? Oh of course," said Twilight. "See, Sunset and I, along with my counterpart in another dimension, have found a way to channel the powers of the legendary rangers, I.E. you guys, into special crystal keys that give the Harmonic Force here access to all your powers and weapons."

"Hmm," said Jason thoughtfully. "That could work. But if you plan on using all our powers, then you're gonna need a sixth ranger."

"We're working on the morpher," said Sunset. "Matter of fact, we're saving the sixth ranger keys for that exact purpose."

"Cool. So how do we give you our powers?" asked Trini.

"Just attack the keys with your weapons," said Sunset. "They'll do the rest." The rangers nodded, put their helmets back on and stabbed their weapons into the keys. Then after some sort of haze billowed around them, the keys gained a symbol that looked a key with the rangers' prehistoric animals.

"All right," said Jason. "Keys are done." Then he threw them all at the new rangers. "We'll get in touch with Dimitria to tell him to be ready to send you all the Zords for us, Zeo, and Turbo."

"All right, thanks, Jason," said Rainbow. "Mind hanging around to guide us on the battlefield?"

"Not a bit," said Tommy as he and his team demorphed and walked over to the control panel where five extra chairs slid up from the floor.

"All right, girls," said Rarity, holding up her keys. "Time to power up."

"Took the words right outta my mouth," said Rainbow. "Let's do it!" Then they all loaded the keys into their morphers' keyholes, then they started glowing.

"Legendary Morpher Mode; Mighty Morphin!" shouted a voice, then the girls' morphers turned into the buckle morphers of the Mighty Morphin Rangers; silver buckles with red trim around a bright gold coin, with a picture of a T-Rex, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, and Sabretooth Tiger respectively.

"All right, so how do we use these things?" asked Rainbow, removing it from her bracer.

"Allow me to answer that," said a voice before a lovely woman in a flowing white gown appeared in the middle of the group with an ethereal haze.

"Whoa! Who are you?" asked Applejack.

"I am known as Dimitria of Inquiris, mentor to the Power Rangers Turbo and close friend to the original team's leader Zordon of Eltar, may he rest in peace." she said, becoming forlorn.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Fluttershy.

"The past is the past. Nothing can be done about it," said Dimitria.

"I doubt Wes would agree with you on that front, Dimitria," said Tommy.

"Who?" asked Rainbow.

"Red Time Force Ranger," said Zack. "Present-day leader of a team of rangers from the future."

"Well, that's just awesome," said Rainbow.

"At any rate, in order to activate these morphers, raise them to the sky and call the name of your prehistoric being and you will become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." said Dimitria.

"All right then," said Rainbow. "Now all we need is something's ass to kick." Then an alarm went out on the system and Sunset checked the big screen.

"It's Goldar again," she said. But he looked different. His skin was turned green, the feathers in his wings had turned white, and instead of putty patrollers, he was surrounded by a group of Knightmares.

"Looks like your Tantabus got to him," said Tommy. "You know what to do."

"How are we supposed to get downtown without our morphers' teleporters?" asked Applejack.

"Relax. You still have them. They're in your bracelets." said Sunset. The girls looked and saw they had a silver bracelet where their morphers used to be with a red button on it. Quickly, they pushed the buttons and were teleported out to where Goldar was attacking a bunch of people. Quickly, the rangers hid.

"We can't just go out there and morph in front of everyone. It'd give us away. We'll have to morph here and now." said Rainbow.

"All right," said Rarity. "Let's do this!"

"It's Morphin Time!" shouted Rainbow then another loud thunderclap rang out as the girls rose their morphers to the sky and shouted out their beast's name, morphing into Earth's first team of Power Rangers. Then they flipped out and started attacking. Then Rainbow yanked a weapon out of her belt that looked a lot like her Harmonic Defender.

"Blade Buster!" she shouted and turned it to blaster mode, blasting the Knightmares. "Get the civilians outta here!"

"Right!" shouted the others as they started fighting off Knightmares and herding people away. Soon all that was left was to defeat Goldar. For that, the girls summoned their new weapons and started slashing and shooting like mad. Then when he was weakened, Rainbow's Power Sword started glowing and she heard Dimitria speaking to her in her head.

"Rangers, the time has come to combine your weapons and show Goldar their true power." she said.

"We're on it!" said Rainbow. Applejack shifted her axe into a rifle, Pinkie slipped her bow into the end of the barrel, Fluttershy attached her daggers to the bow's underside, facing back to the trigger, revealing barrels in the ends of the handles, Rarity separated her lance and attached it similarly, and finally Rainbow secured her sword to its topside with the blade facing towards the barrels.

"Power Blaster! Ready, fire!" they all shouted and Rainbow pulled the trigger, sending a blast out of each of the barrels; one purple, one pink, one yellow, one blue, and one blazing red shooting straight at Goldar, destroying him. Then a dark storm cloud rolled in over the minoboar's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

"Well, this should be fun." said Rainbow.

"We need DinoZord power! Now!" they shouted and large robotic representations of the beasts from their coins raced into the city.

"Whoa! These things are awesome!" said Rainbow before she and the others jumped into the cockpits.

"Rainbow here. Time to kick some tail!"

"Applejack callin' in. Let's do this!"

"Rarity here. All systems go!"

"Fluttershy here. This thing is incredible."

"Pinkie here. Hey, I got a sweet stereo!"

"I know, right?" asked Kimberly over the coms.

Goldar growled and slashed at the Tyrannosaurus Zord, nearly knocking it to the ground.

"Time to take things to the next level!" said Rainbow. "Zords Combine!" Then the Sabretooth Zord folded in its legs, moving instead on large wheels. Then the tail of it and the Triceratops Zord flipped up, revealing large sockets and that their tails were disguised plasma cannons, where the Tyrannosaurus Zord locked in. Then the head broke off the Mastodon Zord and its body flipped out two huge cannon barrels before the parts combined with the Tyrannosaurus Zord, completing the giant multicolored tank and Pterodactyl fighter jet escort.

"Man, this thing is awesome!" said Applejack as Goldar charged.

"Here he comes! All cannons fire!" shouted Rainbow and huge plasma blasts shot out of all the cannons, but he kept coming.

"Might I recommend we take this up another notch?" asked Rarity.

"You might indeed," said Rainbow grabbing the controls. "Megazord Mode! Engage!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated," said a computer. Then the Mastodon tank cannons flipped back to reveal massive hands. Then the Sabretooth and Triceratops Zords pushed off the ground to turn into legs with the heads as feet. Then the Pterodactyl Zord came soaring in and flipped into a red chest plate with teeth. The Tyrannosaurus head flipped down into the body, revealing a helmeted head just as the Pterodactyl Zord locked itself into place. Then two horns flipped out on the helmet as its eyes flashed yellow and it posed. "Megazord Activated!"

"Please. The real Rangers couldn't defeat me with their _Ultrazord_ ," said Goldar. "What makes you think you can defeat me with that?"

"Because every Megazord fight you've gotten in, you chickened out before the rangers could take you down," said Applejack. "And if I know Tantabus, he won't let you back until you either die or win."

"And we're here to make sure it's the first," said Rainbow, as she raised one of the Megazord's arms. "Power Sword!" Then a large silver blade fell from the sky into the Megazord's hand, before it started slashing at Goldar. When he knew, he was losing, he tried to get away.

"Oh no ya don't," said Applejack and she had the Megazord reach back to grab the Mastodon DinoZord's head which had become the Megazord's shield. "Mastodon Ice Breath!" Then a large blast of frigid air shot out of its trunk and hit Goldar, temporarily freezing him. "That should do it! Now's our chance!"

"Right!" said everyone and the Megazord charged in and gave a strong upward slash with the power sword, destroying Goldar. Everyone cheered in the cockpit of the Megazord and back at base.

"Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved," said Rainbow. Later, the team was saying goodbye to the original Rangers.

"You sure we can still access your stuff?" asked Applejack.

"Positive," said Zach. "So long as you have those keys, our weapons are your weapons."

"All right. Thanks for all the help," said Rainbow.

"A great pleasure to meet you in person, Dr. Oliver." said Twilight.

"Please Twilight, only my students call me Dr. Oliver," said Tommy. "Just call me Tommy."

"Well, we'd better get going," said Jason. "May the power protect you."

"You too," said Rarity and the Legends left.

"Man, if that was just one of the legendary teams," said Rainbow. "I'm already stoked for the next one."

"Let's just get some practice in at the youth center," said Sunset. "It's on AJ."

"What? Hey!" she shouted as the others ran away giggling.

 **This chapter dedicated to Jason David Frank aka Tommy Oliver, the man who put "Legend" in "Legendary Ranger."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Go Zeo**

A few weeks later, the girls were hanging out at the youth center again while Twilight was looking over readings on her computer.

"I just don't get it," she said. "He told me the last of them had been exterminated on the moon."

"The last of who, dearie?" asked Rarity.

"Huh? Oh, uh, heh-heh. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just talking to myself." she said, quickly closing her laptop.

"She did it all the time at Crystal Prep when she thought I wasn't there," said Spike. "You get used to it after a while."

"Well, I for one, am looking forward to our show this afternoon," said Rainbow. "With all the practice we've been getting in between school and all those monster fights, we've really gotten even more awesome."

"Not to mention this one's fer a real good cause," said Applejack. "Filthy Rich has been talkin' about tearin' down that old museum outside town for weeks."

"I know. That place has tons of artifacts Mr. Hartford gathered in its archives," said Twilight. "I even heard he and his team are going to be making a special guest appearance."

"You mean Operation Overdrive is gonna show up early to the 'Giving us their Powers' Party?" asked Rainbow, hopeful that she would get to drive one of Mr. Hartford's famous DriveMAX Zords.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Sunset. "Mr. Hartford says that we have to gain the powers of everyone before Overdrive before we can get their powers. Hopefully by then, our morphers will be ready." Then the girls' morphers beeped alerting them of an attack in the city.

"Well, looks like our practice is on hold." said Rarity. Quickly the rangers ran out while Twilight and Sunset hacked into the city security cameras to see what Tantabus sent to attack this time. What they saw was most unexpected.

"Oh no," said Sunset. "We'd better call Tommy." Meanwhile the rangers had made it to town to see a large green and silver warrior surrounded by a small squadron of foot soldiers with silver and bronze bodies and brass heads wielding twin-tipped brass spears.

"What the heck? Those aren't Knightmares," said Rainbow.

"And that doesn't look like one of Tantabus' Dream Demons." said Fluttershy. Then the big one looked at the girls and laughed rather metallically.

"Any who dare not to run in fear from the Machine Empire are either brave or foolish," it said. "Which are you?"

"Machine Empire? What are you talking about?" asked Rainbow.

"More importantly, what are you, period?" asked Rarity.

"I am Gasket, eldest son of Mondo, former ruler of the Machine Empire. And I have come for vengeance against those who destroyed him, the Zeo Power Rangers!" he replied.

"Well, we're not them, but we'll take you on anyway," said Rainbow. "Ready girls?"

"Ready!" they shouted.

"It's Morphin Time!" shouted Rainbow.

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled he head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

"Element of Loyalty, Power Ranger Red!" shouted Rainbow as she posed like she just finished a guitar solo.

"Element of Honesty, Power Ranger Green!" shouted Applejack as she posed in a boxing stance.

"Element of Generosity, Power Ranger Blue!" shouted Rarity as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause.

"Element of Laughter, Power Ranger Pink!" shouted Pinkie as she stretched two of her hands out like she was saying "Don't talk to me" to two people.

"Element of Kindness, Power Ranger Yellow!" shouted Fluttershy as she posed like a ballerina.

Then they all flipped and landed with Pinkie and Fluttershy on the edges, Rarity and Applejack further in and Rainbow in the center.

"We call forth the Elements! Power Rangers Harmonic Force!" they all shouted and held their arms in a V-shape as a large explosion boomed out behind them.

"More Rangers? My my, I have been gone a long time," said Gasket. "No matter. Cogs, destroy them!" The girls flipped, blasted and slashed through the cogs, working their way up to Gasket. Or at least they would be, but their weapons barely even scratched the small robots. Even their special weapons didn't do anything.

"Aw great. How are we supposed to fight these things when our weapons don't even work?" asked Rainbow.

"You better let us handle things from here, girls." said a voice. Everyone looked and saw someone they didn't expect to see again so soon.

"Tommy?" asked Rarity. Then from behind him came Jason and four other people; one blonde girl, one African-American girl, and two other men.

"Shall we, guys?" asked the one wearing green.

"Let's," said the blonde with a bit of an Australian accent.

"It's Morphin Time!" shouted Tommy and they all gained two different bracers except Jason, whose hands glowed gold as he waved them around before crossing them in front of his body as the others linked the bracers.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" shouted the blonde.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" shouted the black girl.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" shouted the one in blue.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" shouted the one in green.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" shouted Tommy.

"Gold Ranger Power!" shouted Jason. Then suits formed around them with white shapes on their shoulders, white gloves and boots and shapes on their faces, pink had a single oval, yellow had two, blue had an upside-down triangle, green had a rectangle and Tommy had a star. Except Jason. His suit gave him gold armor in a black suit with a three-ridged shape outlined in gold for a visor.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they shouted and posed.

"Ah, the Rangers who destroyed my family. You will pay for that. Cogs, forget the newest rangers. Focus on Zeo!" The robots quickly raced up to Tommy and his team but they slashed and blasted their way through, all the way up to Gasket. But he was far stronger than they remembered and they were all knocked back onto the ground.

"It seems your age is finally catching up to you, Rangers," said Gasket, readying a sword, crackling with electricity. "As they always say, 'Out with the old, in with the new'."

"Not on our watch," said Rainbow as she and the girls pulled out their legendary keys and loaded them into their morphers.

"Legendary Morpher Mode; Mighty Morphin!" they all shouted before grabbing their buckles. "It's Morphin Time!" Then a loud thunderclap rang out behind them.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Then in an instant, they gained the Mighty Morphin team's armor.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" they shouted and charged on the robots with their Blade Busters, slashing through more Cogs along with the Zeo team. But once they got up to Gasket, he opened a gear-shaped portal and hopped through it to escape.

"There's no way we're gonna be able to beat that bolt-brain with these toys," said Rainbow.

"Why do you think Twilight called us?" asked Jason.

"Ah thought ya just showed up for the big benefit concert." said Applejack sarcastically.

"Y'know, Sunset actually emailed us invites for that. I think we are actually going to that," said Tommy. "But we actually came here because Twilight heard that the last of the Machine Empire was back for revenge."

"But it doesn't make any sense," said Blue. "You said you, Jason and the others took the last of them down in 2002."

"I was almost certain we did. But then again, we haven't seen Gasket in decades," said Tommy. "Something tells me the girls are gonna need our powers."

"Hey, whoa. We can't just take your powers without knowing who the rest of you are," said Rainbow.

"We'll talk at your base," said Pink. Later on, the rangers met back in the caves where the Zeo Team removed their helmets.

"This is our new team," said Tommy, gesturing to Pink first, then Yellow, then Blue and Green. "Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, and Adam Park."

"Howdy. Name's Applejack," she said, taking off her helmet and shaking Adam's hand. "This here's Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and I'm pretty sure you already know Twilight 'n Sunset."

"Sure we do," said Rocky. "They're the ones that called us and said you needed our powers."

"Speaking of, where are the keys?" asked Tommy.

"Right here, doctor," said Twilight, holding out a tray with six keys, just like last time, but one was green and one was gold.

"Just attack these with your special weapons and your powers will become ours." said Sunset, handing a key to each of the Zeo rangers. Then they all replaced their helmets and summoned their weapons; Katherine had a small pink buckler, Tanya had a pair of yellow clubs, Rocky had a pair of blue axes with triangular blades, Adam had a pair of green square-bladed hatchets, Tommy had a large sword with a red star in the hilt, and Jason had a gold staff with a top shaped like his visor.

"All right guys, let 'er rip." said Tommy. Quickly, the team brought their weapons down hard on the keys, seemingly cracking them, but they were perfectly intact when the rangers brought their weapons up. Not only that, but a gold circle appeared on the keys which had four halved semi-circles on it. The one on the left had an oval, twin ovals on the bottom, a square on the right, a triangle on the top, and a star in the center. The girls picked up the keys and marveled at them as the Zeo team demorphed.

"So… what are we lookin' at in terms of Zords?" asked Applejack.

"Well, the first two ZeoZords are huge tanks which contain most of the Megazord's firepower," said Kathrine as she and the others powered down.

"Not to mention they form the legs of the Megazord," said Tanya.

"ZeoZord III contains the legendary power of the Sphinx, forming the arms and torso of the Megazord." said Rocky.

"As for ZeoZord IV, you guys ever hear of Taurus the Bull?" asked Adam.

"Who hasn't? It's got a constellation named after it," said Twilight.

"Well, ZeoZord IV's power comes from it, forming the upper legs and waist of the Megazord." said Adam.

"And ZeoZord V?" asked Rainbow.

"It possesses the speed and spirit of the phoenix, forming the head and back of the Megazord," said Tommy. "Plus, the Zeo Megazord gets special battle helmets from each of the Zords."

"Use pink for cannon mode, yellow for rocket mode, blue for telekinetic pyramid mode, green for gravity mode, and red; the standard helmet, for warrior mode." said Rocky.

"And what about your Zord, Jason?" asked Sunset.

"Pyramidas," he replied. "A giant pyramid that can turn into both a carrier for our other Zords and a giant warrior robot. But that'll come later."

"All right. Let's go take down this 'Prince Gasket'." said Rainbow as she and the others loaded the Zeo Keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Morpher Mode: Zeo!" they shouted and a lightning bolt shot over to their right wrist revealing the Zeo team's morphing bracers.

"Hey nice," said Rainbow. "All right girls. Let's do this!"

"Let's go Zeo!" they all shouted as they brought the morphers together. Then they all morphed into the Zeo team's suits.

"Ooh. My, I look good with this plating," said Rarity. Then an alarm blared through the base. Sunset quickly turned on a CCTV feed to show Gasket and a platoon of Cogs were attacking downtown.

"Let's do this, Rangers." said Rainbow as they teleported out in front of Gasket.

"Ah, Zeo Rangers. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," said Gasket, before he noticed something. "Wait. You all have skirts? Who are you?"

"Ah'm pretty sure you remember us, Gasket," said Applejack. "We met this morning." It took a second for Gasket to remember, but it clicked nonetheless.

"Ah, Harmonic Force. I should have known," said Gasket. "No matter. You may have Zeo's powers, but I doubt you know how to use them."

"Well, we have a knack for picking things up on the fly," said Rainbow, pulling out a sword hilt. "Just watch this. Zeo Laser Blade!" Then a long rapier-like blade extended from her sword. Then she charged at the Cogs and slashed a few of them before they knocked the sword out of her hand.

"You seriously think just disarming me will beat me? Wrong!" Then she jumped extremely high. "Zeo Flying Power Kick!" Then she flew into a line of them and kicked them down one after another by running on their chests before she grabbed her sword and rocketed back across the line, decapitating them all. Then as a few Cogs ran towards Applejack, she decided to get back to her western roots.

"Zeo Laser Pistol!" she shouted as she drew her small pistol and began spinning it on her finger before she started blasting them all like Clint Eastwood. Then she threw her pistol into the air and pulled her hands back. "Zeo Power Punch!" Then she held her arms like bull horns before she sent her fists straight through the Cogs, before Rarity and Fluttershy kicked them off and they went in to take down Gasket.

"Advanced Zeo Laser Pistol!" said Pinkie as she combined her pistol and sword firing a huge plasma blast at the Cogs in front of Gasket.

"It's power weapons time!" said Rainbow. Then the original rangers' weapons appeared in their hands.

"Zeo Power Disc!"

"Zeo Power Double-Clubs!"

"Zeo Power Axes!"

"Zeo Power Hatchets!"

"Zeo Power Sword!" Then they all charged in slashing and bashing at Gasket, mangling him horribly.

"Let's get serious!" said Rainbow. "Weapons combine!" Then she drew her pistol and sword before she combined them. Pinkie latched her shield onto the pistol and Fluttershy attached one of her clubs to the side of the pistol before Rarity latched one of her axes on top of the sword part of the blaster and Applejack locked one of her hatchets to the handle of the pistol and Rainbow locked her sword to the bottom of the pistol.

"Zeo Blaster!" she shouted as she aimed it at Gasket. "Target locked. Fire!" Then a huge blast of energy shot out and hit the large robot, sending him down as explosions rang around him.

"Awesome!" shouted Rainbow as she separated the blaster back to all the others. Then Gasket groaned as he got back up.

"You think that's all I've got? Wrong as always, rangers!" he shouted and opened a valve on his shoulder pumping a strange green fluid through his body. Then he grew several stories tall.

"Aw great." said Rainbow.

"We need ZeoZord power now!" they all shouted. Then a large blue sphinx and green bull rumbled out of the mountains outside the town of Angel Grove, pulling tanks, one based on the Moai heads from Easter Island and another based on the Dogu figurine. Then a large red bird flew in and the rangers jumped in.

"Aw man, these babies are awesome," said Rainbow as she soared above in the phoenix. Then Gasket shot some sort of green lightning out of his sword towards her Zord. Quickly she flew around and dodged all of it. "Pinkie, Fluttershy, I believe that's our first hurdle. Think you might handle it?"

"With pleasure, Dashie," said Pinkie as she grabbed her controls. "Open fire!" Then missile launchers slid out of the sides of ZeoZords I and II and fired as well as the plasma cannons blasting all over Gasket.

"Allow me," said Rarity. "I'm fairly certain this cat has teeth, and he needs to bare them." The Sphinx growled and ran towards Gasket, biting his arm, making him drop his sword. He shook it off but then Rarity noticed a trigger in her cockpit. "Wonder what this does?" She pulled it and the two laser cannons on the ZeoZord's forehead fired large blue bolts of energy, hitting Gasket right in the core. "Well, that answers that question."

"YEE-HAW! Just like herdin' cattle back home!" shouted Applejack as ZeoZord IV charged at Gasket, bellowing like the bull it was. Then it bashed the large robot with its gold horns. But the impact jarred Applejack around the cockpit where her hand hit a button that sent an electric blast through the horns, shocking Gasket and launching him away with the voltage.

"I'll take it from here." said Rainbow as ZeoZord V lowered its talons and grabbed Gasket, throwing him into the air.

"Ooh-ooh! My turn! My turn!" said Pinkie as she pushed every button in her cockpit, launching all her missiles at Gasket, blowing him to the ground and making him fall apart.

"Defeated by a single Zord with a trigger-happy pilot? Oh, the shame!" he said as he exploded.

"Ah don't think he's gettin' up from that one," said Applejack.

"Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved!" said Rainbow. Later that day, the girls met at a stage outside the old museum outside the town, where the Rainbooms were about to go on when Applejack noticed another band on the list after them, but after she counted everyone there, she realized the last band on the list was gone.

"Hey AJ, snap out of it, we're on next." said Rainbow.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry bout that," she said and grabbed her bass guitar. Then the curtain rose presenting the band, wearing the same suits they were wearing in the finale of the Battle of the Bands, to the huge cheering crowd.

"Thank you everyone!" shouted Rainbow. "We're the Rainbooms and for tonight, we'll be performing a favorite of ours. Hit it!"

"1-2!" counted Pinkie.

 **(Play "Shake your Tail!" - The Rainbooms – "Rainbow Rocks" exclusive short or music video)**

 _All:_ _We've just got the day to get ready  
And there's only so much time to lose  
Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen  
We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right  
All our friends are here  
And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Everyone was loving the girls' performance as they started dancing.

 _Twilight: So what you didn't get it right the first time_

 _Pinkie: Laugh it off! No one said it is a crime_

 _Rarity: Do your thing, you know you're an original_

 _Applejack: Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

 _All: Ohhh-ahh!_

 _We've just got the day to get ready  
And there's only so much time to lose  
Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen  
We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right  
All our friends are here  
And it's time to ignite the lights!_

"Time for some Wondercolt spirit everyone!" shouted Sunset as Wondercolt spirit wear flew out to everyone in the audience. Everyone put it on and jammed onward.

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

Everyone went crazy at their performance as the MC of the show walked up and the girls walked away.

"The Rainbooms, ladies and gentlemen!" he said. "And now, to round out our evening, straight from Panorama City, Terry and Mia Watanabe and Antonio Garcia and their group… Give a warm welcome to… the Rebel Rockers!" Then the lights turned on to reveal a young Spanish man and two Asians along with some other people.

 **(Play "Everyday Fun" – The Rebel Rockers)**

 _Antonio:_ _We got some time to share, the sun is everywhere  
Take my hand, let's do it together  
Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance  
It's gonna last forever and ever_

 _We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done  
Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah!  
And all together now, we're gonna show you how  
We do it right_

The girls had put down their gear and were getting into it as they grooved in the pit.

 _Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun, fun, fun  
Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (yeah, yeah)  
And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow (yeah, yeah)  
And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last_

 _Now we're breaking free, everyone can see  
It's our time, we're groovin' together  
Shop until we drop. No, we never stop  
Summer fun, we're havin' a party_

 _All we want is the best (uh oh), don't need any regrets (uh oh)  
. . .no  
Being with my friends means the world to me  
Let's do it like_

 _Antonio and Mia: Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun, fun, fun  
Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (yeah, yeah)  
And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah, yeah)  
And go(yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last_

Once they were done, everyone cheered and whooped at the Rockers. "Thank you," said Antonio. "We are the Rebel Rockers! Good night, Canterlot City!" Then the MC walked up on stage.

"And now, a special guest appearance," he said as a helicopter flew in miles above. "From San Angeles, the man behind many of the artifacts in this museum, the great archeologist, Mr. Andrew Hartford! And his team of Power Rangers; Operation: Overdrive!" Then seven figures jumped out of the helicopter and six opened parachutes. Fluttershy was worried, but Sunset put her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. Tyzonn is a Mercurian. He can handle this fall," she said. And she was right. Granted, said person exploded in a splat of silver liquid, revealed by Twilight to be Mercury, but he reformed into a blonde man with silver eyes wearing a black jacket with orange trim and silver along the zipper, along with a large light blue weapon shaped like a metal detector. Then Mr. Hartford, along with five others, all wearing jackets like Tyzonn's and wielding similar weapons. Red, a man who looked something like Mr. Hartford, had a large red spear, Black, an African-American, had a black hammer with what looked like wheels for the ends, Blue, an Asian, had a blue plane-engine like apparatus, Yellow, a blonde girl, had large claws that looked like digger shovels, and Pink, a Hispanic girl, had a white water blaster-like gun with pink stripes on it.

"Thank you, sir," said Mr. Hartford. "Good evening everyone and thank you all for coming. I heard that my 'old friend' Filthy Rich wanted to tear down this museum. I doubt he knew I built it with my own money. Too bad he's not here, or else I'd have to introduce him to Operation: Overdrive. But since you're all here, I may as well introduce them to you," Everyone chuckled at that as he went down the line. "My son, Mack." Mack spun his spear and harpooned the stage. "International recovery agent, Will Aston." Will spun his hammer and rolled the wheels like a real vehicle. "Stuntman extraordinaire, Dax Lo." Dax activated his turbine and started hovering where he did some flips and showed his Hollywood-class skills. "Racing legend, Ronny Robinson." Ronny embedded one of her claws in the stage and did some breakdancing. "Child prodigy, Rose Ortiz." Rose flipped and spun as she fired her water blaster into the air, making some instant rain. "And last but not least, Leader of the recently reformed Intergalactic Emergency Responder Squad, Tyzonn of Mercuria!" Tyzonn spun the detector around over his shoulder before he flipped it into a blaster and fired into the air.

"Who's up for showing our stuff?" asked Mack.

"Let's do it!" said Tyzonn. Then they all threw their weapons into the air as the first five grabbed phone-like devices off their shoulders and Tyzonn readied a bracer.

"Ready!" called Mack.

"Ready!" called the others and they opened their morphers.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" they called. The first five rolled the wheels on the bottoms of their morphers along their arms as Tyzonn pressed a button in his bracer. Then they were instantly transferred into their suits; their colors on the sides, white down the middle (or black for Tyzonn), the symbol of their team on their chests and helmets shaped like the fronts of vehicles. Then they caught their weapons.

"Kick into Overdrive," said Mack. "Red Ranger!

"Kick into Overdrive," said Will. "Black Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive," said Dax. "Blue Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive," said Ronny. "Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive," said Rose. "Pink Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive," said Tyzonn. "Mercury Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure," they all shouted. "Power Rangers! Operation: Overdrive!" Then flame jets roared up from the stage behind them. Everyone cheered at their appearance and that night, the teams met in the girls' base, Mr. Hartford a bit anxious about something. Then an old British man walked in with a briefcase.

"Ah, Spencer. Are they ready?" he asked, taking the case.

"Naturally sir," he said.

"Excellent. Go warm up the SHARC." said Andrew.

"Sir," said Spencer as he walked to the elevator to the garage. Then he opened the case and showed the contents to the girls.

"Sunset, your morpher is ready," he said. Sunset smiled as she took out the orange Zeonizer-like bracers.

"Wait. What about mine?" asked Twilight.

"It turns out," said Andrew, pulling Twilight's pendant out of his pocket. "That your pendant holds too much power to put into a morpher. Therefore, it could be used to power your base from now on."

"That's actually a good call," said Rainbow. "If Tantabus takes over the power grid, we may be able to hide from them better if we're not on it."

"Well, alright. Here goes," said Twilight as she turned off all the systems and had drones cut the hardwires all around the base that led outside. Then she loaded her pendant into a power cell and hit the power switch, turning all the systems on even brighter than before.

"Whoa!" said the others.

"Okay, that was actually a good call," said Rainbow. "This is awesome." Then Spencer walked back in.

"Sir, the Sharc is refueled and ready to go," he said. "I do apologize, Ms. Sparkle. I had to borrow from your obviously limited supply of Hellarium Crystals."

"No problem Spencer," said Twilight. "In fact, I'm expecting a shipment from SPD later this week."

"Time Force's Trizyrium is more powerful," said Tyzonn. "But if you'll excuse us, I think it's time for us to go."

"Then don't let us stop you," said Rainbow. "Great meeting you, Mack."

"You too, Rainbow," said Mack as he and Operation Overdrive boarded the Sharc. Then Tommy and the Zeo team walked in.

"Think you can give us a lift, Andrew?" asked Tommy. "We kinda lost our rides in the Zord fight with Gasket. Seems one of the newest rangers has an itchy trigger finger."

"Heh-heh. Sorry," said Pinkie. Then Zeo boarded the Sharc and they flew away. Sunset looked at her morphers and smiled.

"This is gonna be golden." she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Good as Gold**

It had been a few weeks since the Zeo rangers arrived and the girls had ended the Machine Empire for good, but Sunset was still looking for something to test her new powers on. One day, after class, she told the girls about it.

"I'm getting pins and needles just from sitting in class with my morpher with me," she said. "I swear, if nothing happens soon, I'm gonna scream."

"Relax Sunset, you'll get your moment," said Rainbow. "In the meantime, aren't there training dummies back at base?"

"There are, but I know all their attack patterns because I programmed them myself," she said. "I need something unpredictable and powerful." Then Twilight's phone beeped. She checked it and saw that a new monster had appeared downtown.

"Well, I'd say now's your chance. There's a new monster you might wanna check it out," said Twilight. The others nodded and activated the teleporters in their morphers, but for some reason, Sunset's wasn't working. She tried again, but it just wouldn't work.

"Well, let's hope they can handle things without me," said Sunset, but that was wishful thinking because the girls were getting the floor mopped with them by a large rhino-like monster with a morning-star.

"Ugh. Where's gold when you need it?" asked Rainbow, as she pushed herself up with her sword.

"We'll have to see if we can take down Rhinox here ourselves." said Applejack, cracking her knuckles.

"Take me down? Alone?" asked Rhinox and he laughed. "I have an army behind me. I can handle five weak rangers." Then he shot some sort of beams out of his eyes and blew up the ground around them, knocking them out of their armor, but Fluttershy still had her weapon out, and she managed to get a shot off, just before he disappeared in a purple flame. Back at base, Fluttershy was tending to the others' wounds and Rainbow was really angry.

"Where were you, Sunset?" she asked. "We seriously could've used some gold power back there."

"I'm sorry, but for some reason, my Morpher's teleporter malfunctioned. We got it fixed, though," she said.

"Well, if you could've gotten it fixed sooner, it would've helped," said Applejack. Then the alarm went off.

"It's Rhinox again," said Twilight.

"Looks like it's time to go gold, eh Sunset?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't think so," said Twilight. "There are still a few bugs in the morpher, but I think we can fix it."

"Can't it wait?" asked Rainbow.

"Does Rhinox look like he's in a patient mood?" asked Applejack, as the beast on the screen ripped the roof off a car with his horn.

"Point taken," said Rainbow. "It's Morphin' Time!"

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

Then they teleported downtown and ran up to the monster.

"Hey Rhinox!" shouted Rainbow. "You wanna go another round?"

"I don't see why not," said Rhinox. "But before you get me… Knightmares, attack!" Then the Knightmares that were with him charged in to attack. The girls made quick work of them, but then Rhinox charged, knocking them all back. Applejack tried to throw him off with her strength, but she couldn't access her pendant's powers while morphed and was thrown over to the others before Rhinox threw a car at them and it blew up behind them, knocking them to the ground.

"This city is mine now," he said as more Knightmares appeared. "And there's nothing you Rangers can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" asked a voice. Then the girls saw Sunset walking up like a badass. "I think I can take you."

"Oh? Then prove it," said Rhinox. "Knightmares, destroy her!" The Knightmares charged at Sunset, but then her gold bracers started glowing.

"It's Morphin Time." she said.

"Power Rangers!" she said as she waved her hands around in a circle. "Harmonize!" Then she linked the bracers.

 _The orange-gold streaks on Sunset's Morphers glowed, engulfing Sunset in light. Sunset began to float and spin as her body took on a dark-purple body suit, with golden light forming wristbands, boots, finger plating, and her breast plate. Opening her eyes sharply, Sunset's head was covered by a gold helmet, the sound of a horse neighing echoing. She landed on a cliff above an ocean at sunset as waves crash behind her._

On her chest was a gold variation of the female Samurai Mega-mode chestplate, over a dark-purple body suit. Her helmet was a golden horse head like the other rangers but had a red diamond in the center of the head. Her wrists and boots had golden bracers like the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger's wristbands, with the boot having a gold sheen, and the back of her hands and fingers in golden shields, like Alpha-5's hands. Her belt was silver connected by a ruby and gold version of her cutie mark. On her left hip was a blaster and on her right was a golden dual-sided sword with a slight hook at the tip and a microphone attached to the handle, with what appeared to be buttons on the front.

"Element of Empathy!" she shouted as she slapped her symbol. Then she posed with both her arms off to one side like she was charging an energy projectile. "Power Ranger Gold!"

"A new Ranger?!" asked Rhinox. Back at the Tantabus' base, the monster growled in anger.

"This is impossible!" he said. "An Element of Empathy? I never knew such a thing existed."

"Neither did we," said Adagio. "Shall we grow Rhinox now, Master?"

"Not yet," said Tantabus. "Let's see what she has to offer."

Then Sunset pulled her blaster off her hip. "Solar Blaster!" Then she fired a laser out of it, frying a hole through three Knightmares at once.

"You've done it now, girl," said Rhinox. "Knightmares, attack!" Then the Knightmares ran in to attack, but Sunset just leisurely cracked her neck and grinned inside her helmet.

"Bring it," she said and turned some music on which played out the ears on her helmet.

 **(Play "Go Gold Ranger" – Jim Cushinary – Power Rangers Zeo)**

The Knightmares ran in but were too slow as Sunset blasted most of them down with her blaster before she pulled her sword from her belt.

"Sun Blade!" she called and swung it around, roasting all the Knightmares unlucky enough to be caught in its path. Then she charged through the horde like a bolt of lightning, and it looked like she was swinging and blasting, but it was too fast to tell for sure. Then she spun her pistol on her finger and put it back on her belt and sheathed her sword like a samurai, causing cut-marks and blast-holes to instantly appear on the Knightmares, just before they exploded.

"Whoa. What was that?" asked Rainbow.

"The Sheath-Slash maneuver," said Twilight over the coms. "It makes it appear as though the attacker is standing still or not attacking at all, but in reality, they're attacking even faster than a trained eye can see."

"I heard about that move. I thought only the gold Samurai ranger could do that," said Fluttershy.

"Not anymore," said Rainbow.

"I don't like this!" said Rhinox.

"Then you're gonna hate this," said Sunset. "Cause it's time to turn up the heat!" Then she pulled her sword back out.

"Sun Blade!" she shouted, her sword's blade bursting into flames as she spun it around on her hand. "Fireball Finish!" Then a large fireball formed in front of her sword and with one final stab at it, it shot towards the monster, flame broiling it.

 **(Cut)**

"Whoa! Sunset, that was awesome!" said Rainbow as the others ran over.

"Interesting," said Tantabus. "Let's see what she has in terms of Zord firepower." Then he struck his mirror pool with his dark scepter. Then a dark storm cloud rolled in over Rhinox's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum! It's time for you to die, you bums!" he shouted and almost stomped on the girls.

"Harmonic Zords!" shouted Rainbow and their Zords rocketed in, allowing the girls to jump aboard.

"Zords Combine!" they all shouted. Rarity and Pinkie Pie spun their vehicles so that they were driving backward into Applejack's. The fire truck then extended its rear parts and moved its twin blasters forwards, then the motorcycle and tank extended parts of themselves to attach to the truck. The truck then suddenly braked as the two new parts accelerated, lifting the truck into the air in which it turned around and a head popped out of the top of the new torso. The jet and helijet flipped themselves till they were perpendicular to the ground, and their fronts twisted in on themselves to reveal hands. As the two attached and formed arms, the wings crossed each other over the chest to create a breastplate. The head then glowed as a black helmet and face mask appeared. The Rangers then were teleported into the head with a five-person cockpit.

"Harmonic Force Megazord!" shouted all the rangers from inside.

"Bring it on!" said Rhinox as he attacked the Megazord, jarring everyone inside it.

"Twilight, please tell me it's ready," Sunset said into her comlink.

"As luck would have it, yes," said Twilight. "Just call for it."

"Harmonic Phoenix! Burn with the strength of the sun!" she shouted and a giant gold robotic phoenix flew into the area as Sunset jumped into the cockpit. "I'm coming, girls!" The girls in the Megazord were amazed.

"Oh sweet. Since when do you have a Zord?" called Rainbow.

"Since five minutes ago," said Sunset. "Now if you don't mind, I started this, I can finish it."

"Be our guest." said Rarity as the Megazord backed off.

"Megazord Mode!" she shouted and the Zord started transforming. Its legs and talons extended out to humanoid legs and the plates from parts of the wings formed the torso and arms as five feathers from the wings morphed into hands. Then the phoenix's head flipped down and opened the beak, revealing a gold face with red glowing eyes. "Harmonic Phoenix Megazord! Ready!" The Megazord started punching and kicking, knocking the monster onto the mountain not far away.

"Time to finish this!" said Sunset. "Harmonic Phoenix Megazord, Blazing Wing Strike!" Then the Megazord charged in as it regrew its wings and burst into flames. Inside, Sunset was letting off a furious battle cry, just as the sharp feathers slashed across the monster, and it exploded as the Megazord landed.

"Yes! Test run complete!" said Sunset as the others cheered.

"Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved," said Rainbow. Later, the girls were at the Youth Center, laughing about their latest victory. Sunset had also changed her wardrobe to incorporate more gold with a new bright yellow jacket with a gold zipper and buttons.

"God, I almost thought we were doomed for a sec there," said Rainbow. "Like, legitimately."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Twilight. "I didn't even think the heat shields on the Phoenix Zord would hold that long."

"Well, you always have to have a little faith, especially in our line of work." said Sunset.

"Agreed," said Pinkie, who had just come back with everyone's drinks in to-go cups for some reason, before she raised hers. "A toast. To the Gold Ranger!"

"Hear, hear!" said the others before they tried to drink but didn't get anything. They checked the cups and saw they were empty. They were extremely confused until Pinkie uttered a huge burp. "Pinkie!"

"Sorry!" she said and everyone laughed, happy to have a new warrior in the battle for Canterlot City.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Kamen Rider?!**

Weeks after Rhinox's attack, the girls were still amazed at their new Gold Ranger as they all sat down to lunch at school.

"I still can't get over that Phoenix Zord you used, Sunset." said Rainbow.

"Agreed. With that sort of firepower, you could probably defeat the Tantabus yourself within the month," said Rarity.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not jump to any conclusions here, girls," said Sunset. "Remember, we're the embodiments of the Elements of Harmony. If we're not in perfect harmony, our powers won't work."

"She's right. If you guys don't work together, it won't matter if we have six Rangers or an army of them," said Twilight. "Sooner or later, Tantabus will take over." As if on cue, the alarm on her watch went off, signaling that a new monster was attacking. Quickly, the girls activated their teleporters and were shot out to the battlefield in front of the museum. Where they saw a strange looking hornet-like monster with stingers for fingers.

"Whoa! What are you?" asked Rainbow.

"I am Stingking, Tantabus' monster made from the nightmares of those with melissophobia," it said in a gruff voice.

"Malissa-what-now?" asked Rainbow.

"Melissophobia. Fear of bees," said Fluttershy. "But that doesn't matter."

"Truer words could never be said, girls," said a voice. The rangers looked and saw the school showoff, Trixie Lulamoon with a strange gauntlet that resembled a card reader and an oversized belt buckle. "For now, the Great and Powerful Trixie will dismantle him." The rangers just rolled their eyes.

"Look, Trixie, just leave this thing to the professionals, okay?" asked Rainbow. "We don't need you crampin' our style."

"I can handle myself," said Trixie. Then she pulled a card out of her belt buckle, one that had the appearance of a stage magician outfit imprinted on it, and brought the wrist with her gauntlet forward. "Great Illusion!" She then swiped the card through the device and a robotic voice shouted from it. _**"Ride On!"**_

 _Trixie on a stage throws the card forward and it grows in size till it is large enough to step through like a portal. The portal pulls back onto Trixie as she holds her arms out to her sides. She passes through the portal, coming out in light blue armor. A helmet like Akibranger Blue2 on her head with a metallic top hat. Her chest becomes an armored version of a stage magician outfit, with a red bowtie turning into a broach for her cape. Her left arm gaining a silver gauntlet while her right arm with the morpher gains a shield around the device. Her belt buckle gains a five-pointed purple star and her legs copy her left arm. She then poses with her arms diagonal of each other in a devil horns position._

"Kamen Rider! Great Illusionist!" she cried, posing like a magician who just threw a round of cards from her hands. The girls and monster just stared at her dumbfounded before she charged and began to attack Stingking and the Knightmares with him.

"I thought Mr. Hartford only made morphers for us," Rainbow said to Sunset.

"So did we," said Sunset.

"Well, we'd better help Trixie or she's gonna get herself killed," said Applejack.

"Ugh. I guess," said Rainbow. "It's Morphin' Time!"

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

"Power Rangers!" said Sunset as she waved her hands around in a circle. "Harmonize!" Then she linked the bracers.

 _The orange-gold streaks on Sunset's Morphers glowed, engulfing Sunset in light. Sunset began to float and spin as her body took on a dark-purple body suit, with golden light forming wristbands, boots, finger plating, and her breast plate. Opening her eyes sharply, Sunset's head was covered by a gold helmet, the sound of a horse neighing echoing. She landed on a cliff above an ocean at sunset as waves crash behind her._

"Power Rangers Harmonic Force!" they shouted and ran in to attack. Sadly, Trixie had set up some sorts of camera drones and was transmitting the whole thing to the school, showing the girls morph and move to attack, so everyone at the school now knew the girls were the Power Rangers. Anyway, while the girls were fighting, Tantabus and the Sirens were watching from their lair.

"Hey, isn't that that Trixie girl from the Battle of the Bands?" asked Sonata.

"Why yes, it is," said Adagio. "But how did she get her hands on morphing technology?"

"That doesn't matter," said Tantabus, watching Trixie pull out cards with the other Kamen Riders on them, scan them and slap them on the panels on her suit, giving her the powers of the other riders. "What does is her power. Go and capture her. We can easily turn her to the dark side of the power spectrum."

"Evil rangers? Ooh, I like this twist," said Aria, rubbing her hands together maliciously. Back on the field, the rangers were making quick work of the Knightmares with Trixie's help. Then she pulled out a card with Kamen Rider Kuuga with a flaming leg.

She scanned it and the computer voice shouted _**"Kuuga Flaming Kick!"**_ Then the card flew over to the slot on her right leg, which was then engulfed in flames before she jumped and shot herself at Stingking, knocking him miles back. But he wasn't destroyed yet. Just as Rainbow was about to jump in with her sword, the Sirens jumped in and grabbed Trixie before she could draw another card.

"What? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Our master has plans for you, Rider," said Adagio. Then just as Sunset pulled the trigger on her blaster, they disappeared in a shroud of purple flame, making the blast fly over to Rainbow and almost hit her in the back, but she quickly blocked it with her sword.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" she shouted.

"Sorry," said Sunset. Then Twilight called on the comlink.

"Girls, we have a problem." she said.

"You mean besides Trixie getting kidnapped?" asked Rainbow. "How much more of a problem could we have?"

"How about Trixie transmitting you guys revealing your true identity to the entire Canterlot High student body?" asked Spike.

"Wait, what?" asked Applejack.

"Just get back to the school," said Twilight. "Principal Celestia asked that we all meet so we can discuss a punishment. We can figure out how to save Trixie once all that's out of our way."

"Roger that. We're on our way," said Sunset. Soon they were in the principal's office, discussing past events.

"Well, at least your new abilities explain your recent absences," said Celestia, looking at the attendance sheet. "But one thing that doesn't make sense is who you came to possess them in the first place. Them or your weapons."

"Well, you can thank two things for that really," said Twilight. "Our trip to Camp Everfree and Hartford Industries."

"Ah, Andrew. I should've known. He's been donating so much at your concerts, I shouldn't say I'm surprised," she said.

"Wait. You know Mr. Hartford?" asked Rarity.

"Of course. He, Luna and I went to college together. We were extremely close, really," she said. "And since he created Operation Overdrive, it's no surprise he made you girls into rangers."

"Well, it was also partly me and Twilight," said Sunset. "After all, we've all ponied-up before, and I figured that if we could channel that into Ranger Power, it could help us against Tantabus."

"Plus, I've run some tests, and it appears that Equestrian Magic very much resembles the energy in the Morphing Grid," said Twilight. "Which can only mean one thing; its creator Zordon visited Equestria before coming to Earth."

 **Sonic Prime: I know that doesn't make much sense, but Zordon himself said in the series premiere that he was an** _ **extradimensional**_ **being. He never specified what dimension he originally came from, or which ones he's been to before.**

"Even so, there must be a punishment for this behavior," said Luna.

"Indeed," said Celestia. "Now ordinarily, you would be placed in detention for an undisclosed period," The girls were extremely worried at that.

"Please Principal Celestia, you can't do that," said Sunset. "If we're not out there, the Tantabus will take over the entire planet by the end of the month."

"You didn't let me finish," said Celestia. "As I said, ordinarily, you seven would be placed in detention, but since Trixie is the one who exposed you, and you seemed fully bent on keeping your true identities secret, she will be the one who is placed in detention."

"If Tantabus and the Sirens are planning to keep her alive." said Applejack, surprising Rainbow.

"Wow Applejack," she said. "I know your thing is Honesty and all that, but come on!"

"What? All Ah'm sayin' is that we have no idea what the bad guys are doin' with her," said Applejack. "For all we know, they could've shot her into the sun by now."

"She has a point. So if we can get Trixie back, and get our little secret identity crisis under control, we get off scot-free?" asked Sunset.

"Yes. However, if you fail, you must hang up your helmets and take her place in detention," said Celestia.

"And leave the monster busting to Trixie? What if one of the monsters is too tough for her to handle alone?" asked Rainbow.

"Well then, you'd best hurry," said Celestia. "You have twelve hours to bring her in." Then Twilight's alert system went off. She checked it and saw that Trixie was back, but her armor was different. It was a darker shade of blue, her eye lenses were red and the shield on her right arm was more jagged.

"Well, no time like the present," said Rainbow. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Power Rangers, Harmonize!" they all shouted.

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

 _The orange-gold streaks on Sunset's Morphers glowed, engulfing Sunset in light. Sunset began to float and spin as her body took on a dark-purple body suit, with golden light forming wristbands, boots, finger plating, and her breast plate. Opening her eyes sharply, Sunset's head was covered by a gold helmet, the sound of a horse neighing echoing. She landed on a cliff above an ocean at sunset as waves crash behind her._

Soon they were back downtown evacuating the civilians just before they saw Trixie, launching at the people with her Rider attacks.

"Well, well. The Rangers. I was wondering when you would show up." she said maliciously.

"Trixie, don't do this! We all know you're easily corrupted, and you've proved that in the past," said Sunset.

"She trapped us under the stage at the Battle of the Bands!" said Pinkie bluntly.

"Thank you, Pinkie," said Sunset. "But anyway, we know you're not really that bad. Besides, the Kamen Riders and Power Rangers have the same goal; peace on Earth for all mankind."

"And we will once you six are wiped from the face of the planet and Tantabus is under control." she said angrily.

"Okay, now you're just being insane," said Rainbow, before she stretched and cracked her neck. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way, girls!"

"Remember, we just wanna bring her into the Principal," said Sunset, setting a dial on her blaster. "Set blasters for stun and de-morph."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Rainbow.

"Destroy her morpher." said Sunset.

"It'll be a bit hard to defeat me with my new friends here," said Trixie, scanning a card, which generated evil versions of the Ex-Aid Riders. Then a horde of Knightmares rose up from the shadows on the ground.

"We'll see about that," said Rainbow, drawing her Bolt Saber. "Let's do it!" The rangers charged and slashed left and right, shattering the Knightmares. Then the Riders charged in, but the girls made quick work of them before they saw Stingking appear beside Trixie.

"Forgive the intrusion, but this was too good to watch." he said.

"I fully understand," said Trixie evilly. Quickly, Applejack pulled out her Defender and fired at Trixie, but an invisible force field was up around her, blocking her blast.

"Ah great. Now what?" she asked, firing instead at another Rider Copy.

"Aim for her morpher! That's where the shield is coming from," said Sunset. Quickly, she pulled her blaster and fired at it, damaging it, causing the shield to drop and break part of her armor.

"Fine. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get," she said and charged with Stingking behind her.

"You guys take Stingking. Trixie's mine!" said Sunset.

"Right!" said the girls. "Weapons combine!" Pinkie slipped her mace into the handgrip in Fluttershy's crossbow, Rainbow attached her sword to the front of the crossbow as two barrels slid out, and then Rarity put her ax on as a set of crosshairs flipped out of the blade. Then Applejack secured her boxing gloves to the sides and Rainbow securely grasped the trigger as the others held it to keep it steady. "Harmonic Cannon!"

"This isn't good!" said Stingking as he turned to run.

"Oh no ya don't!" said Rainbow.

"Harmonic Final Strike!" everyone shouted as a large blast shaped like their insignia shot out of the barrels at the monster, blowing it up on contact.

"You may have defeated Stingking, but you'll never defeat me!" said Trixie as she fought Sunset. Quickly, Sunset drew her sword.

"Wrong again, Trixie!" she said. "I can totally take you down. Sun Blade!" she shouted, her sword's blade bursting into flames as she spun it around on her hand. "Fireball Finish!" Then a large fireball formed in front of her sword and with one final stab into it, it shot towards Trixie, who tried to block it with her Morpher's shield, but the blast went straight through the shield and destroyed her morpher, knocking her to the ground, disoriented and in serious pain.

"Wha- What happened?" she asked.

"Long story," said Sunset, picking her up. "We'll explain later. In the meantime, you might wanna leave." And she was right. Just then a dark storm cloud rolled in over the hornet's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

"Harmonic Zords!" called the girls.

"Harmonic Phoenix!" shouted Sunset. Then their Zords flew in and the rangers jumped aboard.

"Zords Combine!" they all shouted. Rarity and Pinkie Pie spun their vehicles so that they were driving backward into Applejack's. The fire truck then extended its rear parts and moved its twin blasters forwards, then the motorcycle and tank extended parts of themselves to attach to the truck. The truck then suddenly braked as the two new parts accelerated, lifting the truck into the air in which it turned around and a head popped out of the top of the new torso. The jet and helijet flipped themselves till they were perpendicular to the ground, and their fronts twisted in on themselves to reveal hands. As the two attached and formed arms, the wings crossed each other over the chest to create a breastplate. The head then glowed as a black helmet and face mask appeared. The Rangers then were teleported into the head with a five-person cockpit.

"Harmonic Force Megazord! Ready!" shouted all the rangers from inside.

"Megazord Mode!" Sunset shouted and the Zord started transforming. Its legs and talons extended out to humanoid legs and the plates from parts of the wings formed the torso and arms as five feathers from the wings morphed into hands. Then the phoenix's head flipped down and opened the beak, revealing a gold face with red glowing eyes. "Harmonic Phoenix Megazord! Ready!"

"Two on one?" asked Stingking. "I like my odds!" Then he shot some of the stingers out of his hands at the Megazords, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sunset darling, if your Zord has any other shocking power, now would be a good time!" said Rarity.

"Working on it," she said, fiddling with her control panel. "Twilight, is the sequencing ready?"

"Just finished actually," said Twilight. "Rangers, prepare for a new Megazord combination. Codename; Phoenix Force."

"'Phoenix Force'?" asked Rarity.

"Sounds awesome!" said Rainbow.

"I say we go for it!" said Applejack.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Rainbow shouted. "Flaming Harmony Combination!" The Phoenix Megazord then split apart. The hands from the Phoenix formed huge gauntlets as the body formed body armor and the head formed a bird head-shaped new helmet.

"Phoenix Force Megazord! We are united!" they all shouted. Then Sunset was beamed into the cockpit in a flash of flame.

"Wow. So this is what the cockpit of this thing looks like," said Sunset. "Y'know, I never actually saw this before."

"Well, I say we run this new combination through its paces," said Rainbow. The Megazord quickly went in and attacked from all sides, cannons blasting and fire shooting from the gauntlets' mounted flamethrowers. Soon, Stingking was almost down for the count.

"Ugh. You're tough, but I know I'm tougher." he groaned.

"Wrong there, pally," said Rainbow. "Hey Sunset, does this new combo have an awesome finisher?"

"As it happens, yes it does," said Sunset as she flipped some switches, surrounding the Megazord's arms in fire.

"I like where this is going!" said Rainbow.

"Let's do it!" shouted Sunset.

"Flaming Harmonic Final Strike!" they all shouted and shot flaming slashes out of the arms before the cannons fired rainbow-colored blasts out at the monster, destroying it.

"YEE-HA!" cheered Applejack jumping up from her seat.

"Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved!" said Rainbow. Later on, they were all back at the school where Trixie disposed of her morpher and told everyone that she stole the morpher from the local division of Hartford Industries.

"Stealing from a millionaire," said Rainbow. "If you had used that power for the reason the Power Rangers exist, I'd almost think you were trying to be Robin Hood."

"And yet, we all know that whenever 'the Great and Powerful Trixie' does anything, it's all just for the glory." said Applejack.

"Not all of it," she said, trying to act innocent. Principal Celestia only had to click her pen open and bring it close to her write-up for Trixie to break. "Okay, you win. All of it. It's all for my glory."

"Well, at least now you're honest," said Luna, turning to the rangers. "You held up your end of our bargain. Now we'll hold up ours. Trixie will go to detention in your place."

"Well, good news is that now we've gotten everyone in the school to keep our true identities secret, so we should be in the clear," said Rainbow. Trixie grimaced and took a sharp inhalation.

"Yeah… About that…" she said.

"Trixie… What did you do?" asked Sunset accusingly.

"After sending the video to the school mainframe, I might have programmed the drones to send the video to the entire city," she said and gave a guilty chuckle.

" **YOU WHAT?!"** screamed the rangers, including Fluttershy.

"Oh, now this… This is just perfect," said Rainbow. "Now the whole city knows we're the Power Rangers."

"Hey relax. Overdrive isn't incognito. And we got our weapons from the same guy who gave them theirs, so why should we be?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight's right," said Sunset. "If everyone knows we're the rangers, then that'll just make saving them even easier."

"How so?" asked Rarity.

"Because then, you won't have to worry about morphing in the shadows. You can do it out in public with everyone watching, and no one will bug you," said Twilight. Everyone ran that over and decided she was right.

"Okay, that's actually a good call," said Rainbow. "But I can still put Trixie's picture on the targets in the shooting range back at base, right?"

"No one's denying you from that, Dash." said Applejack.

"Sweet." said Rainbow as they all left, leaving Trixie with the principal.

"Now normally, I would place you in detention for the next week, but my friend here has other ideas." she said just as Mr. Hartford walked in and fished the Kamen Rider morpher out of the trash can.

"This is going to take weeks to rebuild," he said. "And since you claim to know enough about it to use it, Trixie, I can assure you that you will be doing that. At my factory. I hope to see you there every day for three hours after school starting today."

"Three hours? But…" she said before she saw Tyzonn walk in behind Mr. Hartford with his Drive Detector in his hand.

"I'm sorry. Did you have better plans?" he asked.

"N-no sir." she said.

"Good. Then I'll see you after school," said Mr. Hartford as he and the Mercurian left. Sadly for Trixie's image, the girls had set up her own drones to tape her punishment and, despite their better knowledge, were laughing at her misfortune.

"That was sweet." said Rainbow.

"You know what's even sweeter?" asked Twilight. "Now you guys can go wherever you like in any costume and the people won't bug you."

"Yeah, that's sweet too," said Applejack. "But not as funny." And they all got back to laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys, really quick, I've taken the liberty of writing down all the sequences for the story, but if anyone has any ideas for the Red Ranger's Battlizer, please tell me.**

 **Ch. 7: Ride the Rainbow**

It was a few weeks after the Kamen Rider incident which spoiled the secret identity thing for the Rangers, but thankfully the people of the city didn't get in the way of the girls at work or when they were off-duty or at their studies, which helped because tonight, they were playing for charity at a motocross race where the legendary Wonderbolts, an amazing group of racers, were giving a demo. The girls had just set up on the stage that was suspended above the track when all of a sudden, they heard the thrum of motorcycle engines revving.

"Ladies and gentlemen, they have arrived," Rainbow said into the mic. "Welcome the legends themselves! The master of the high-speed track, Fleetfoot!" Then out of a tunnel, a woman with streaking white hair roared out onto the asphalt race track on a motorcycle, roaring around it. "And the flaming beauty, the master of rough terrain, Spitfire!" Then another woman with hair colored like fire raced out of another tunnel and onto the dirt track, roaring inward. "And of course, the stunt master, Soarin!" Then a man with deep blue hair raced out onto a huge ramp and did a series of flips and bike-spins before he and the other two drifted into a stop in the center.

"Together we are the Elite Wonderbolts!" shouted Soarin and huge fire jets went up behind them, causing everyone to roar with applause. Soon the race was in full swing and Soarin was talking to the girls up in the stands.

"Listen, girls, I honestly can't thank you enough for providing the music for tonight," he said. "I mean, I know you're busy with everything going on, but I'm glad you could just come out and help us with this."

"Hey, don't worry about it Soarin," said Rainbow. "But if you really want to thank someone, thank Mr. Hartford. He's the big donor here."

"Yeah, but you guys have defended the city for long enough for us to put this race together." said Soarin.

"I guess, but still…" said Sunset. What no one saw was that the Sirens were watching them from a safe vantage point while speaking with Tantabus over a crystal ball.

"The Rangers have us outclassed in all areas, Master," said Aria. "We must find some way to level the playing field."

"If you're planning on another evil ranger, that idea went down the drain with the Kamen Rider," said Tantabus.

"I was thinking of something a little… faster," said Adagio, looking out at one of the motorcycles that weren't in use.

"Genius. I'll send my dream demon spell," said her master. Later, the girls were down near the ground practicing hand-to-hand when Sunset sensed something.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Timeout. I sense Dark Magic," she said.

"Think it's something major?" asked Rainbow.

"Everything else in these contexts is," said Twilight. "Better go check it out." Quickly, the girls ran out to next to the track and saw a dark cloud following one of the motorcycles. Then Twilight recognized the driver as Indigo Zap from Crystal Prep.

"Indigo, look out!" she shouted. Indigo looked back and saw her shouting but she was too late to stop the cloud from possessing the motorcycle. Then out of nowhere, the bike spun out and threw Indigo off onto the dirt track, before something cracked and she cried in pain. Rainbow quickly ran over and grabbed her.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Fine. But I think I broke my leg," she said, gripping her thigh. Then the motorcycle started transforming. Its wheels became feet and its handlebars became arm-mounted blades as the headlight turned into a cyclops-like eye.

"Rrrragh!" he growled as he stretched. "Bout dang time someone woke me up." Then he noticed the video cameras up in the booth. "I am Speedslash, the latest minion of the Tantabus. Time to make quick work of your city."

"Not on our watch!" said Rainbow. "It's Morphin' Time!"

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

"Power Rangers!" said Sunset as she waved her hands around in a circle. "Harmonize!" Then she linked the bracers.

 _The orange-gold streaks on Sunset's Morphers glowed, engulfing Sunset in light. Sunset began to float and spin as her body took on a dark-purple body suit, with golden light forming wristbands, boots, finger plating, and her breast plate. Opening her eyes sharply, Sunset's head was covered by a gold helmet, the sound of a horse neighing echoing. She landed on a cliff above an ocean at sunset as waves crash behind her._

"Element of Loyalty, Power Ranger Red!" shouted Rainbow as she slapped the symbol on her chest and posed like she just finished a guitar solo.

"Element of Honesty, Power Ranger Green!" shouted Applejack as she slapped the symbol on her chest and posed in a boxing stance.

"Element of Generosity, Power Ranger Blue!" shouted Rarity as she slapped the symbol on her chest and posed like a dancer awaiting applause.

"Element of Laughter, Power Ranger Pink!" shouted Pinkie as she slapped the symbol on her chest and stretched two of her hands out like she was saying "Don't talk to me" to two people.

"Element of Kindness, Power Ranger Yellow!" shouted Fluttershy as she slapped the symbol on her chest and posed like a ballerina.

"Element of Empathy, Power Ranger Gold!" shouted Sunset as she slapped the symbol on her chest and posed with both arms off to one side like she was charging an energy projectile.

Then they all flipped and landed with Pinkie and Fluttershy on the edges, Rarity and Applejack further in, Sunset center left, and Rainbow dead center.

"We call forth the Elements! Power Rangers Harmonic Force!" they all shouted and held their arms in a V-shape as a large explosion boomed out behind them.

"Ah yes. The Power Rangers. I guess the first order of business is to knock you to the ground." said Speedslash as his wheels started spinning and he roared over to them, throwing them into a wall.

"Ugh. Okay, that could not possibly have gone worse," said Rainbow.

"Yes, it could've," said Sunset. "He's going after the civilians," And she was right. Speedslash was firing lasers out of his eye at the people and slashing his way through the seats. Twilight and Spike got everyone out, but Speedslash soon raced out of the arena before anyone could take him down. Back at the girls' base, they were trying to work out how to win.

"So how are we supposed to fight something we can't even touch?" asked Rarity.

"We've been thinking about that," said Twilight. "And we decided it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, so we decided that if you wanna fight a speedster, you need to be a speedster."

"Wait. Does that mean you have some way to get my pendant's powers incorporated into my armor?" asked Rainbow.

"We're still working out the bugs on that," said Sunset. "But we have something better. Something for all of us."

Then she pressed a button on the console and turned on a light over… six medium-sized Monocycles, which each had large white tires going around it with each of the five's color schemes and their handles being akin to the rainbow form's hair coloring; Rainbow's was red with rainbow styled handles, AJ's was Green with yellow, dark pink and red handles, Rarity's was Blue with purple, blue and yellow handles, Fluttershy was yellow with pink, dark red and teal and cool green handles, Pinkie's was Pink with dark pink, orange, yellow and blue handles, and Sunset's was gold with purple, ruby, orange and yellow handles.

"Whoa! Nice. Looks like Christmas came early this year," said Rainbow.

"Well actually Rainbow, I'm Buddhist, but I guess you could say Buddha Day came early," said Fluttershy.

"Okay." she replied.

"Wait, you're Buddhist?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah why?" asked Fluttershy.

"You fight and blow stuff up," said Twilight.

"I can afford a little bad karma if others are helped," said Fluttershy.

"Well, what are these things anyway?" asked Rainbow.

"We're… still working on a name actually," said Twilight, scratching the back of her head innocently.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about Rainboom Riders?" asked Pinkie, as she jumped onto hers.

"Nah, that brings back way too many Trixie related memories," said Rainbow. "Any other ideas?" Then Rarity snapped her fingers, having thought about something.

"How about the Spectrum Cycles?" she asked. Twilight and Sunset ran that over in their heads and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good," said Twilight.

"Hmph. I liked Rainboom Riders better," huffed Pinkie.

"Yeah, but Rarity's suggestion makes more sense," said Applejack as she climbed onto hers. Then she noticed a small slot in her control panel, about the same shape as the Ranger Keys. "What's this for?"

"Well, remember the Ranger Keys you guys were making with the help of the Legendary Rangers?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Rainbow.

"Well, we made some with your powers by loading them into your special weapons on your first mission," said Sunset, pulling out a gold key with their team's symbol on it as Spike distributed similar keys to the others. "They have the exact same powers as the Elements of Harmony and can power the bikes. Just plug them into the hole and we are in business." The girls decided to try them out, but in order to do so safely, they quickly morphed and then loaded the keys. Then large veins on the bikes glowed in their ranger colors as the engines roared.

"Listen to that baby purr!" said Applejack.

"Let's ride!" said Rainbow as she hit the accelerator and roared out of the base through a hidden garage door in the wall. The others quickly followed her as they roared out onto the street.

"Yeehaw! This is awesome!" shouted Applejack.

"First Ranger to the park wins!" shouted Rainbow as she pulled ahead.

"Oh, it is _so_ on!" said Sunset as she rocketed on behind her. Then Speedslash roared up behind them and zoomed up.

"Is this a race?" he asked, running up next to Rainbow. "Just try and beat me!" Quickly, he roared ahead and fired lasers out of his eye at the girls, but thankfully the cycles were guarded by invisible forcefields.

"Nice try pal," said Rainbow, pulling out her Defender and firing at him, damaging his leg. "Aim for his tires! He can't drive, he can't fight!"

"Right!" called the others as they pulled out their Defenders and fired at his wheel feet, popping his tires and making him skid around on his steel rims. Then Rainbow and Sunset pulled out their swords and drove up behind him, crossing them.

"Flaming Lightning Final Strike!" they called as they slashed him down into a stop just outside the park. Then the rangers got off their bikes and the others pulled out their weapons.

"Shall we?" asked Rarity.

"Let's," said Rainbow. "But let's go Legendary to do it."

"Who'd you have in mind?" asked Applejack.

"Well, we never did have a chance to use the Zeo Megazord, did we?" asked Rainbow, pulling out the red Zeo key.

"True. Why not use it now?" asked Rarity s she and the others pulled out the Zeo keys and loaded them in.

"Legendary Morpher Mode: Zeo!" they called and their morphers turned into the Zeonizers. "Let's go Zeo!" Then they locked the bracers together, morphed into the Zeo Rangers and pulled out their weapons.

"Weapons combine!" shouted Rainbow. Then she drew her pistol and sword before she combined them. Pinkie latched her shield onto the pistol and Fluttershy attached one of her clubs to the side of the pistol before Rarity latched one of her axes on top of the sword part of the blaster and Applejack locked one of her hatchets to the handle of the pistol and Rainbow locked her sword to the bottom of the pistol.

"Zeo Blaster!" she shouted as she aimed it at Speedslash. "Target locked. Fire!" Then a huge blast of energy shot out and hit the large monster, sending him down as explosions rang around him.

"All right, we better get ready," said Rainbow. Then a dark storm cloud rolled in over the monster's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

"We need ZeoZord power! Now!" called the girls. Then a large blue sphinx and green bull rumbled out of the mountains outside the town of Angel Grove, pulling tanks, one based on the Moai heads from Easter Island and another based on the Dogu figurine. Then a large red bird flew in and the rangers jumped in.

"So how do we combine these things?" asked Applejack as she charged in with her Zord's horns burning with electricity.

"I think I know," said Rainbow, pulling a small crystal out of her Zeonizer. "Follow my lead. Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Then she plugged the crystal into the console. "Initiate Zeo Megazord transformation sequence!" The others followed her lead and the chains attaching ZeoZords III and IV to I and II detached and rolled into I and II.

Then Rainbow swooped in and took the tops of I and II before she threw them into the air where they combined like the bottom points on a star.

Then part of IV's horns separated from the bull and combined onto the left part of the assembly before its legs shifted forward and became a thigh assembly.

Then the back of III shifted into a set of humanoid arms as a large block flew out and combined onto the right part of the helmet assembly along with a red helmet attaching to the top.

Then III and IV combined before landing in I and II, then ZeoZord V flew in and transformed into a humanoid head as it folded up and landed in the back of the Megazord.

Then the red helmet flipped up from the assembly and attached to the head as the pilots were sent to a star-shaped cockpit.

"Zeo Megazord! Ready!" they shouted. The Megazord ran forward and started punching at Speedslash with its spiky hands, damaging him.

"Nice try, Rangers, but my new size has given me new rubber," he said, spinning his new tire feet. "See ya!" Then he drove away.

"We'll never catch him in this thing." said Rarity.

"Never say never," said Twilight over the coms. "Remember the Battle Helmets on your back."

"Of course. Fluttershy, Zeo Two's helmet has rockets. We can use those." said Rainbow.

"All right. Let's do it," she said.

"Zeo Five Battle Helmet, power down!" shouted Rainbow as she pulled a lever in the cockpit back and the red helmet shifted to the Megazord's back. Then the cockpit rotated so that Fluttershy was in the front.

"Zeo Two Battle Helmet, activate!" she said and moved the lever to a large helmet with a large rocket on each side before the helmet assembly rotated and the helmet attached to the Megazord's head. "Hang on tight!" she said and pushed a button on the console, firing the rockets and sending the Megazord careening after Speedslash. Soon they had overtaken him and skidded to a stop.

"AJ, use Grav Power and slow him down." said Rainbow.

"I'm on it." she said.

"Zeo Two Battle Helmet, power down!" called Fluttershy as she the lever back and the yellow helmet shifted to the Helmet assembly. Then the cockpit rotated so that Applejack was in the front.

"Zeo Three Battle Helmet, activate!" she called and moved the lever to the green helmet from the Bull's horns, which then shifted onto the Megazord's head. "Hope you don't mind Jupiter's gravity, cause that's what you're gettin', pally." Then she pressed a green button and the horns started glowing as Speedslash ground to a halt. His wheels spun and spun but he couldn't move.

"What's going on?" he asked. "No one beats me in a race!"

"Not anymore," said Applejack. "Pinkie, you're up. Zeo Three Battle Helmet, power down!" Then the green helmet shifted to the Helmet assembly. Then the cockpit rotated so that Pinkie was in the front.

"Zeo One Battle Helmet, activate!" she called and moved the lever to a blue helmet with a pink stripe on it and a huge cannon on the top. Then the Helmet assembly rotated and the helmet attached to the Megazord's head. "Ooh! Big party cannon! Let's try it out." Then she pushed a button and a huge blast shot out of the cannon, hitting Speedslash right in the eye.

"Ah! I can't see! I'm blind!" he cried, waving around.

"Time for you to finish him off, Dashie!" said Pinkie. "Zeo One Battle Helmet, power down!" Then the cannon shifted to the assembly which rotated with the cockpit and the Warrior Mode helmet attached to the Megazord's head and a large saber with a crown-like hilt appeared in its hand.

"Zeo Megazord, Final Strike!" called Rainbow and the Megazord slashed down on the large motorcycle monster, destroying it in a huge explosion. "Harmonic Rangers, harmony has been preserved." Later, the rangers were at the Youth Center getting something to drink after the fight when Indigo walked over on crutches.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," said Rainbow. "How's your leg?"

"Well, the break wasn't serious, so I'll only be on these things for another few weeks." said Indigo.

"That's good," said Rarity. "You just go home and get some rest." Indigo nodded and walked slowly towards the door before Twilight stopped her.

"Wait. Hang on," she said. "Buy you a drink for your troubles?" Indigo raised an eyebrow in confusion before she smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that," she said and limped to the bar with Twilight and got some drinks.

"Well, nice to see she's getting onto better terms with her old schoolmates," said Sunset. "But something tells me that we're gonna have more enemies on their way than just Tantabus and his Dream Demons."

"For once, I hope you're wrong, dear," said Rarity.

"Amen, sister," said Applejack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Shift into Turbo**

Things were in the fast lane in Canterlot City with Rainbow leading the track team for the big meet next week, but with Tantabus' monsters attacking, things were slowing down.

"Seriously, if we don't speed things up soon, I'm gonna go ballistic." said Rainbow.

"Well, we'd better hope the next ranger team gets here soon," said Sunset. "We called Tommy about them ages ago, and we haven't heard back from him since."

"Well, here's hoping all the monster attacks will die down," said Twilight, but then their morphers started beeping alerting them to a monster attack downtown. They checked the holoprojectors and it showed a robotic soldier with a sword and a shield that looked like a tire. And a head that looked like a V8 engine.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" asked Applejack.

"Well, we might as well get going," said Rarity as she ran over to the nearby road with the others behind her. Then just as they were about to cross, a red race-car roared down the street, quickly followed by a blue 4x4 truck, a green van, a yellow Jeep, and a pink sports car, nearly running Rainbow over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jerkwad!" she shouted.

"Where have I seen those cars before?" thought Sunset. Then the Spectrum Cycles roared up and the girls roared away.

When they arrived, they saw another team of rangers with helmets shaped like the fronts of cars fighting the Knightmares and the same vehicles as before parked nearby.

"Wait a sec," said Sunset. "I thought those cars looked familiar. Those are the Turbo Rangers!"

"You mean I almost got run over by a team of Legendary Rangers?" asked Rainbow.

"So it seems," said Sunset. "TJ!" The Red Turbo Ranger looked over and saw the girls.

"Guys, cover me," he said to the others. Green and Pink quickly took care of the Knightmares nearby and he ran over to the girls. "Hey, ladies! Where you been?"

"Well, if I were in front of you back at school, I'd probably be splattered all over the pavement." said Rainbow begrudgingly.

"Oh yeah," said TJ. "Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm TJ Johnson and we're the Turbo Rangers. Wanna help us out?"

"Oh, heck yeah," said Rainbow. "It's Morphin' Time!"

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

"Power Rangers!" said Sunset as she waved her hands around in a circle. "Harmonize!" Then she linked the bracers.

 _The orange-gold streaks on Sunset's Morphers glowed, engulfing Sunset in light. Sunset began to float and spin as her body took on a dark-purple body suit, with golden light forming wristbands, boots, finger plating, and her breast plate. Opening her eyes sharply, Sunset's head was covered by a gold helmet, the sound of a horse neighing echoing. She landed on a cliff above an ocean at sunset as waves crash behind her._

"Power Rangers Harmonic Force!" they called and ran into battle with the others punching and kicking as they were introduced to the other Turbo Rangers: Carlos Vallerte, Green; Justin Stewart, Blue; Ashley Hammond, Yellow; and Cassie Chan, Pink; while fighting their way up to the Monster.

"Give it up, Motorhead," said Carlos. "You can't take on two teams at once!"

"Wait a minute. Is Motorhead seriously your name?" asked Rainbow.

"Sure is, and I can handle you and I will," it said before it noticed something on its arm. "Right after I top myself off. See ya!" Then he disappeared in a burst of purple flame. After that, all the rangers demorphed and looked at each other.

"So Tommy said you guys needed our powers for some sort of keys?" asked TJ.

"Yeah, just hold your Turbo Keys up to the girls' Crystal Keys," said Sunset as the girls held up said keys. The Turbo Rangers then held up small key assemblies and power passed from them into the Crystal Keys as a triangle with a lug-nut in the middle appeared on them.

"All right, so when we get your Morphers, are we gonna have your keys or what?" asked Rainbow.

"No, you are. And just so you know who these babies are, we'll introduce you to the Zords," said Carlos, walking over to his van. "This here's Desert Thunder."

"This hot shot is Dune Star," said Ashley, jumping onto her Jeep's hood.

"Big guy here's Mountain Blaster." said Justin, checking the lights on his truck.

"This sweetie here is Wind Chaser." said Cassie, looking at her reflection in her wing mirror.

"And of course, this sweet ride is Red Lightning." said TJ, as he wiped some dust off his car's hood.

"Well, all right," said Rainbow. "It's awesome that you give your cars names." Then the girls' morphers beeped telling them that Motorhead had returned near the Youth Center.

"Well, might as well take these new powers for a spin." said Rainbow and the girls plugged the keys into the morphers.

"Legendary Morpher Mode; Turbo!" they called and their morphers turned into small metal blocks that resembled manual car gearboxes. Then keys similar to the ones the Rangers had appeared in their other hands.

"Let's do this," said Rainbow. "Shift into Turbo!" Then they waved their arms like they were steering a car before they plugged the keys into the morphers, turned them and the morphers revved like car engines. Then they morphed into the Turbo Rangers' suits. "Let's rip some velocity."

"Right!" said the others and they all ran down the street at speeds comparable to Formula 1 cars. Knightmares were everywhere blocking cars on the highway as Motorhead was stealing parts from their engines and fusing them to his body.

"Perfect," he said, his engine head roaring. "Once I get the nitrous injector, I'll be unstoppable."

"Wrong, Motorhead," said Rainbow as she and the others screeched to a stop. "Let's see how you handle a turbocharge of awesomeness."

"Let's see how that turns out for you," said Motorhead. "Knightmares, attack!" The Knightmares charged, but Rainbow just smirked as she pulled a pistol from her belt.

"Auto Blaster!" she called and fired it into the horde. Then Pinkie pulled out hers and pulled back on the rear end extending the front part and split the end into its high-powered mode. One pull of the trigger and a huge hole was made in the horde.

"Oh nice!" she said. Soon the girls had dueled their way through to Motorhead.

"Time to send this junkheap to the chop-shop!" said Rainbow and she pressed a button on her morpher, expecting a weapon to appear in her hand, but instead a small vehicle roared up and launched several small blocks at the rangers. They caught them and were extremely confused.

"What are these?" asked Rainbow before all of a sudden, her red block turned into a rapier with a red hand shield. "Oh, nice! Turbo Lightning Sword!" Then she charged and slashed at Motorhead, leaving huge slash marks. "Boo-yah!" Then the other girls' blocks turned into weapons as well.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" called Rarity, firing her large twin one-handed blasters at the monster. "Smashing!"

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" called Applejack, leveling her green two-handed cannon at the monster, firing it with immense power. "Yee-haw!"

"Turbo Star Chargers!" called Fluttershy, charging bolts of electricity through her yellow devices with metal poles on the ends with huge amounts of electricity. "Time for a jumpstart!" Then she smashed the poles into the sides of Motorhead's neck, sending the voltage through him.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" called Pinkie, aiming her large pink bow at the monster, before firing at him. "Bulls-eye!" Motorhead was shaken, but not out yet.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" he said.

"Well, lucky thing we've got more," said Rainbow. "Weapons Combine!" Then the vehicle chassis from before folded up into a cannon stand position. Applejack loaded her cannon onto the top which became the body of the cannon. Then Rainbow locked her sword into the top of the cannon. Fluttershy locked the chargers onto the sides before Rarity attached the blasters to the top of them and the Wind Fire was locked onto their handles.

"Turbo RAM!" they all called and aimed the weapon at the monster.

"Uh oh," said Motorhead.

"Target locked!" said Rarity.

"No-no-no-no-no-no!" said Motorhead, running.

"Fire!" called Rainbow as she pulled the trigger and launched a huge beam out at Motorhead, reducing him to pistons and pipes. Then a dark storm cloud rolled in over the monster's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

"We need TurboZord Power! Now!" the rangers called. Then the cars roared in with the roofs sliding back to expose the cockpits. The girls quickly jumped and landed square in the seats as belts zipped out and locked them in, before the cars grew to massive size, ramming Motorhead, but he still tanked it.

"You honestly think you can hurt me with those rinky-dink toys?" he asked.

"Maybe not, but I bet I know what'll help," said Rainbow. "Zords Combine!"

"Copy that," said Pinkie, pushing buttons in the cabin. "Beginning docking sequence." Then Wind Chaser split down the middle, the doors flipped forward and large hands flipped out of the back. Then large pegs appeared on Mountain Blaster's back wheels and the front parts of Wind Chaser slid up, then the two cars collided, locking together.

"Whoa! That was rough!" said Pinkie as her seat moved up to a cockpit in Mountain Blaster.

"Well, hopefully, we'll get better at it with time," said Rarity.

"Incoming!" Applejack called over the coms as she and Fluttershy roared up. Quickly, the two pulled a drift so they were going backward, drove exactly parallel to each other, and the rig on the front of Mountain Blaster flipped up, exposing two large spikes sliding into the fronts of Desert Thunder and Dune Star, before their drivers were loaded into the cockpit.

"Whoo! Nailed it on the first try! Nice!" said Fluttershy.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence!" said Rainbow. "Open the trunk!" Rarity quickly lowered the back door of her truck and let it scrape and spark along the ground. Rainbow quickly roared in and loaded herself into the back of the truck before she shot up to the cockpit.

"Nice one," said Pinkie.

"I would've liked a little more pizzazz, but eh, I'll go with it," said Rainbow. "Now let's do this!"

"Initiate Turbo Megazord Sequence!" they all called and pulled out their keys, loading them into the ignition. "Turbo Up!" Then rockets on the back of Red Lightning shot out and blew the Megazord onto its feet before Red Lightning split in half and revealed a large head with pipes for a headdress and the main lights on Mountain Blaster shifted up. "Turbo Megazord! Ready!"

"Bring it on!" called Motorhead. The Megazord promptly drew a large sword and started slashing at Motorhead, knocking his weapons away and sending him flying.

"Ugh… That all you got?" he asked.

"Not even close," said Rainbow as rockets on the Megazord's back went off and shot it forward sword ready.

"Turbo Megazord Spinout! Final Strike!" they called and the Megazord started spinning before delivering a hard, powerful slash before screeching to a stop, causing the monster to explode.

"Harmonic Rangers, harmony has been preserved," said Rainbow. Later, they were at the Youth Center, showing off their new hotrods to the students there.

"Man, I am so jealous of you guys right now," said Flash Sentry. "First, you become Power Rangers, then you get these sweet rides?"

"Yeah well, you wouldn't know it from looking at them, but these sweet rides are actually high-powered war machines." said Rainbow.

"So what do you guys do when you're not out saving the universe?" asked Scootaloo.

"I guess it depends on the day," said Rainbow. "But still, we are epic!" Everyone cheered in agreement and the rangers were loving it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Power from the Tree**

It was a while since the Turbo Rangers showed up and Rainbow was still working on getting Red Lightning running again after the battle with Motorhead. Not only that, but Twilight had asked all the girls to hand over their morphers so she could tweak them.

"Whew," she said, wiping her face. "I can't believe how much work TJ and the others put into building these bad boys."

"Actually, I heard that they were the second Turbo Team," said Sunset. "Tommy and the others actually built these things."

"Still, it's an amazing feat to build war vehicles like this," said Rarity, polishing Mountain Blaster.

"I know, right?" asked Applejack. "I've actually been using Desert Thunder to help out on the orchard. The big guy's got a lot of horsepower."

"That seems like a waste of power," said Fluttershy.

"Eh, maybe, but still…" said Applejack. Then Twilight walked up with the Morphers on a tray.

"All right," she said. "The Morpher mods are done."

"Sweet," said Rainbow, strapping hers on. "So what do they do now?" Applejack noticed that the gold wheel on the top had a little button function built into the gem in the center.

"Does this have something to do with it?" she asked and was about to push it, but Twilight hit her hand away with a riding crop. "Ow! What was that for?"

"These modifications are experimental," said Twilight. "They only work when you're in uniform."

"Well, can you at least tell us what they do?" asked Rarity. Then the alarm went off. Rainbow quickly turned on the monitor and saw a large elephant monster with a mace and a horde of Knightmares around him in the west side. And the Sirens were with him.

"How about we just give you the crash-course in the field?" asked Sunset.

"Fine," said Rainbow. "It's Morphin Time!"

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted "Power Rangers!" before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. "Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

 _A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

 _A green light pulsed from Applejack's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

 _A blue light pulsed from Rarity's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

 _A pink light pulsed from Pinkie's Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying 'don't talk to me' to two people._

"Power Rangers!" said Sunset as she waved her hands around in a circle. "Harmonize!" Then she linked the bracers.

 _The orange-gold streaks on Sunset's Morphers glowed, engulfing Sunset in light. Sunset began to float and spin as her body took on a dark-purple body suit, with golden light forming wristbands, boots, finger plating, and her breast plate. Opening her eyes sharply, Sunset's head was covered by a gold helmet, the sound of a horse neighing echoing. She landed on a cliff above an ocean at sunset as waves crash behind her._

"Power Rangers Harmonic Force!" they shouted as they appeared in front of them.

"Ah, Rangers," said Adagio. "I was hoping you'd show up. Hope you're ready to be destroyed."

"Elesmash," Aria said to the monster. "Take care of them."

"Of course," said the beast. "The master will be pleased when I bring him the Elements of Harmony. Knightmares, attack!" The foot soldiers charged and started slashing at the Rangers who countered as best they could with their weapons, but soon they were backed into a corner.

"Um, Twilight darling?" said Rarity over the coms. "If you'd like to tell us about the modifications you made to our Morphers… Now would be a good time!"

"Gimme a minute," said Twilight, throwing stuff around in the base. "Dammit, where did I put that thing? Oh, there you are. Okay, got it. I'm sending the new data into your helmet computers. Follow the instructions and you'll have more power than ever before." She quickly punched the data into the computer and it quickly appeared in the holographic display in the Rangers' helmets. Rainbow quickly read the instructions and smirked once she saw what it would do. Quickly, she pulled her morpher up next to her.

"I call on the Power of the Element!" she called. "Hyper Speed!"

 _Rainbow's morpher glowed red as she ran along a crowded street, the wind from her passing forming streamlining on her armor, and extra grips on her boots. Then she screeched to a stop, the wind giving a nice effect._

She looked herself over and smiled. "Aw nice," she said. "I feel even faster than ever." She quickly raced around delivered a strong combo of kicks and punches to the Knightmares so fast, the others could barely keep track of her. Once she stopped, she gave a stomp on the ground, knocking all the Knightmares away in different directions. "Sa-weet!" The others were amazed at her new power, and quickly read the instructions in their helmets. Fluttershy quickly followed Rainbow's lead.

"I call on the Power of the Element!" she called. "Animal Understanding!"

 _Fluttershy's morpher glowed yellow as a mouse squeaked in her ear which became visible through her helmet partially dematerializing. Then large butterflies flew in and attached to her arms, resembling the Samurai Rangers' Shogun Armor. Then she spread her arms and a small fabric veil formed on them like leathery wings._

She flapped her new fabric wings and spun in the air, hitting the Knightmares with her hands and armor, causing major damage. "Wow. This is amazing. And so pretty." she said, marveling at her wings. Then it was Applejack's turn.

"I call on the Power of the Element!" she called. "Mega Strength!"

 _Applejack's Morpher glowed green as a large boulder fell down towards her. Thinking quickly, she raised her arms and caught it, cracking the ground she was standing on, then her muscles started growing and she crushed the boulder with her bare hands._

Her biceps were so much larger that just swinging them around in the Knightmares' general direction knocked them away. "Whoo! This is awesome!" she yelled giving one of the Knightmares a strong horse-style buck, sending him into space. Rarity decided it was her turn.

"I call on the Power of the Element!" she called. "Diamond Shields!"

 _Rarity's Morpher glowed blue as large metal constructs attached to her arms and she raised large gem shields and banged them together like a gardna. Then a construct flipped up from her helmet, resembling the Gold Samurai Ranger's Shogun Armor._

She ran in and plowed the Knightmares down with her shields, and even started slashing at them with the sharp edges of the shields. "My word, this was definitely worth it," she said. Then Pinkie jumped in and flipped into the middle.

"I call on the Power of the Element!" she called. "Sugary Explosives!"

 _Pinkie's Morpher glowed pink as a small construct that looked like a piece of cake, built like the SPD Omega Ranger's morpher attached to her right wrist. Then she revved the handle bar, slammed it back into place and her cotton candy-like hair popped out from her helmet and spread to all the white parts of her armor, covering them._

Quickly, she reached into her hair and pulled out a small capsule of sugar before she revved the other assembly. "Sugar Charger! C4 Mode!" she yelled and the capsule started to glow pink. Quickly, she threw it at one of the enemies and it exploded in their faces. "Whoo! Loving the new powers!" she said. Sunset smirked and ran in.

"I call on the Power of the Element!" she called. "Eye of the Mind!"

 _Sunset's Morphers flashed gold as a large eye formed on her forehead, and her hands gained special receptors._

Quickly, she looked at Elesmash, before peering into his mind with the eye on her forehead. Her visor glowed white before she turned to the others. "Girls, aim for his lower back! That's his weak point!"

"Way ahead of you!" said Rainbow as she ran around behind the monster and started punching him in the back. Then Applejack picked up a car.

"Hey buddy!" she yelled. "Your ride's here!" Rainbow quickly moved before Applejack threw the car at the monster's back, causing major damage.

"Ugh. It'll take a lot more than that to take me down!" he groaned.

"Doubt it," said Rainbow. "Care to do the honors, Pinkie?"

"With gusto," she said happily pulling a jar of sprinkles out of her hair. Then she revved the Charger. "Sugar Charger! Hydrogen mode!" Then she threw the jar at the monster, landing it right down his throat before it exploded, blowing him up from the inside-out, with an explosion almost like a hydrogen bomb. Then a dark storm cloud rolled in over the monster's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed herself and grew five stories high.

"Harmonic Zords!" called the rangers and their Zords came running.

"Zords Combine!" called Rainbow. Rarity and Pinkie Pie spun their vehicles so that they were driving backward into Applejack's. The fire truck then extended its rear parts and moved its twin blasters forwards, then the motorcycle and tank extended parts of themselves to attach to the truck.

The truck then suddenly braked as the two new parts accelerated, lifting the truck into the air in which it turned around and a head popped out of the top of the new torso.

The jet and helijet flipped themselves till they were perpendicular to the ground, and their fronts twisted in on themselves to reveal hands. As the two attached and formed arms, the wings crossed each other over the chest to create a breastplate.

The head then glowed as a black helmet and face mask appeared. The Rangers then were teleported into the head with a five-person cockpit.

"Harmonic Force Megazord! Ready!" shouted all the rangers from inside.

"Harmonic Phoenix!" shouted Sunset and her gold phoenix Zord flew into the area as Sunset jumped into the cockpit.

"Megazord Mode!" Sunset shouted and the Zord started transforming. Its legs and talons extended out to humanoid legs and the plates from parts of the wings formed the torso and arms as five feathers from the wings morphed into hands. Then the phoenix's head flipped down and opened the beak, revealing a gold face with red glowing eyes. "Harmonic Phoenix Megazord! Ready!" The monster charged and prepared to punch the Megazord, but Applejack quickly caught it and threw the monster away, but it landed on its feet and sent energy beams at the girls.

"Oh great," said Rainbow. "Not even our Megazords can handle this guy. Any ideas? I'm all ears."

"I have one," said Applejack. "Remember those keys Twilight made to power the Spectrum Cycles?"

"Yeah. Why?" asked Pinkie.

"There's a key-hole in the dashboard. Maybe if we use the keys, we'll access some new weapons," she said.

"Exactly," said Twilight over the comms. "That's why I installed those keyholes. Your power keys are built from magic crystals from the cave at Cave Everfree, the most powerful magic crystals in our world. Load them in, and you'll get new weapons for your Megazords."

"All right, good call AJ," said Rainbow. "Last dibs on testing! 12345, not it!"

"Not it!" said Fluttershy.

"Not it!" said Applejack.

"Not it!" said Pinkie.

"Not it- Oh come on!" said Rarity.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Rarity," said Rainbow, pulling out her key and loading it into the console. "Weapon of Loyalty, Harmonize!" A red lightning bolt shaped light appeared outside the Megazord. The light then turned into a large sword like the one used by the Galaxy Megazord, but with a red lightning bolt shaped blade. "Blade of Loyalty!" The Megazord started slashing at the monster, but then he shot a large beam out of his trunk, so Rarity quickly loaded her key in.

"Weapon of Generosity, Harmonize!" she called. A blue diamond shaped light appeared outside the Megazord. The light then turned into a large shield almost like Captain America's, but all blue with a diamond in the center. "Sapphire Shield!" The shield quickly intercepted the blast and saved the Megazord.

"Hey! You were supposed to go last!" said Pinkie.

"I just saved us all! Let's not argue semantics, okay?" she asked. Then she quickly threw the shield and it bounced off a building before it hit the monster and bounced back onto the Megazord's arm.

"My turn now," said Fluttershy, loading her key. "Weapon of Kindness, Harmonize!" A yellow butterfly-shaped light appeared outside the Megazord. Then it started to transform into a large anthropomorphic version of a monarch butterfly with a feminine body. Then it gained yellow metallic plating and posed. "Monarch Fighter Zord!" called Fluttershy.

"Whoa! Another Zord?" asked Rainbow.

"I think I need to drive it myself to make it work," said Fluttershy. "Can you handle yourselves without me?"

"Can you?" asked Rarity. "Here. Take our weapons. We still have more." Quickly, the Megazord threw the Monarch Zord the sword and shield.

"Thanks, girls," said Fluttershy, and she quickly jumped out onto the Zord, but it moved to attack without her, throwing her back to the Megazord.

"Incredible," said Rarity. "That Zord seems to have a mind of its own." The Zord even grunted and kyahed as it slashed with the sword.

"That's not just a Zord," said Twilight over the coms. "It's the legendary warrior Monarch. She must've been pulled through the crack in the portal."

"Well, I gotta say, she sure knows what she's doing with that sword," said Rainbow.

"I say we give her some backup," said Applejack loading her key. "Weapon of Honesty, Harmonize!" A green apple shaped light appeared outside the Megazord. The light then turned into a giant, green, metallic apple on a metal chain. The Megazord grabbed the chain with both hands and held it high, revealing it to be a ball-and-chain weapon. "Apple Flail!" The Megazord spun it and threw the apple at the monster, knocking him away even further.

"I think only one more shot will do it!" said Pinkie, pulling out her key. "Weapon of Laughter, Harmonize!" A pink balloon shaped light appeared outside the Megazord. The light burst and revealed a large pink backpack like form that attached to the back of the Megazord. Part of it extended with the Megazord's guns, making them appear like Gatling guns as the rested in their finishing position. The rest of it lowered itself to form to cannon like structures that bent upwards to rest beneath the arms of the Megazord. "Party Cannons!" called Pinkie.

"Uh-oh!" said Elesmash.

"Final Strike! Fire!" the girls all shouted as a large pink beam blasted out at Elesmash, knocking him to the ground and blowing him to dust.

"Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved," said Rainbow. Back at base, the girls were talking about how cool their weapons were when a bright orange light appeared in the base and a black-skinned woman wearing a dress with a monarch wing's design and thin orange insect wings. On her belt were twin katana with orange handles.

"You must be Monarch," said Fluttershy.

"Indeed I am," she said. "And I know how the Tantabus has arisen."

"What?!" asked everyone.

"Well, how then?" asked Spike.

"Nightmare Moon is about to return," said Monarch.

"What?" asked Sunset. "But Princess Twilight she defeated her years ago."

"She defeated her manifestation in Princess Luna, yes," said Monarch. "But the she-demon that possessed her still exists and is about to reach this world."

"So then… Tantabus has just been…" said Rarity. Monarch nodded.

"He's just been trying to clear this world out for his mistress' arrival," she said.

"Then we have to get him and the Sirens out first," said Rainbow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Rangers in Space**

Ever since the girls heard what was coming, they were even more convicted on making sure they win the war against Tantabus and the soon-to-come Nightmare Moon. Rainbow and Sunset were training their blade skills, Applejack and Fluttershy were practicing marksmanship, Pinkie and Rarity were training hand-to-hand and Twilight and Monarch were working on perfecting their weapons.

"We still need to be on high alert," said Monarch. "Nightmare Moon could appear in this world any minute now."

"Well hopefully, once she does, we'll have more Legendary Ranger power," said Rainbow. "Speaking of which, when is the next team supposed to show up?"

"Not sure. I got a call from TJ saying they'd be here soon, but he wasn't really specific," said Twilight. Then an alert went off. Everyone gathered around the central control panel and saw a space shuttle on the satellite view heading toward town.

"Looks like Tantabus is going straight to the giant monster attack," said Applejack. "Let's do this!"

"No wait!" said Twilight, seeing a symbol on the ship she recognized. "Let me try to make contact." Quickly, she moved to the communication console and tuned it to the frequency she knew the shuttle would be using. "Attention incoming vessel, this is Twilight Sparkle of Harmonic Force. Please respond, over."

"This is the Astro Space Shuttle calling Harmonic Force HQ," said a familiar voice. "Good to talk to you again, Twilight."

"TJ? What are you doing up there?" asked Rainbow. Then the feed switched to video to show the Turbo Rangers and two blonde men, one in a red suit and one in a silver suit, all wearing gray jackets.

"They're with me," said the one in red. "My name is Andros, and this is my best friend, Zhane. We're the Space Rangers."

"And you're here to give us access to your powers, right?" asked Rainbow.

"Correctamundo, Rainbow," said TJ. "See, while you guys were taking down Motorhead, we took the keys you were saving for our team and already loaded them with our powers. They're in that torpedo we just shot down to your hideout."

"What torpedo?" asked Pinkie just as a large pod shot through the roof and embedded itself in the floor. "Oh… That torpedo."

"Help yourselves. The Astro Megaship is in orbit awaiting your command," said Andros. "We just dropped by to give you our powers, so Zhane and I are headed back to KO-35, and TJ and the others are headed to Angel Grove. See ya round."

"Later," said Rainbow as the communication channel was cut. Sunset then ripped a panel off the pod and reached inside to pull out the keys to see they had a gold rectangle with a triangle in the middle.

"Sweet," she said. "I've actually kinda been wondering how I look in silver. I mean, I know I'm gold, but hey, a little diversity goes a long way."

"Especially in this business," said Applejack as she took the black key. Then the alert went off again. Spike quickly checked it and was scared all the way off the table by seeing what was on the screen.

"Okay, that was scary," he said. Twilight looked and saw a strange orange alien with bulky robotic limbs, spikes all over his shoulder pads and chains around his body, wielding a large spike as a weapon. He was surrounded by gray and black robotic warriors armed with large bladed weapons.

"I think I've seen this guy in the archives before," said Twilight as she looked through it and found something. "I knew it. It's Darkonda, an intergalactic bounty hunter who served the late United Alliance of Evil."

"What? But that doesn't make sense," said Sunset. "He was killed in action, wasn't he?"

"Seven times," said Monarch. "But the leader of the Alliance, Dark Specter, blessed Darkonda with 9 lives, like a cat."

"Well, technically speaking, cats only have one life," said Fluttershy. "People just believed they had nine lives in the old days because they always land on their feet."

"Either way, looks like we're on life number 8," said Rainbow. "And I say we send him back to space."

"Sounds good to me," said Sunset. "Let's do this." Quickly, they all loaded their keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Morpher Mode; In Space!" they called and the morphers of the first five turned into silver wrist-mounted apparatuses with the ranger symbol on a black cover. Sunset's was a silver cell phone with black coverings.

"Hey, not bad," said Rainbow, admiring her morpher for a minute. "Let's go." Then they all pushed the teleporter buttons on their wristbands and were teleported out to Darkonda.

"Well, well, well. The new Power Rangers. I've been wondering when we would meet," he said. "I understand I've missed quite a few generations of Rangers, but they can wait. You have my first attention."

"Bring it on, Darkonda," said Rainbow. "Ready girls?"

"Ready!" they all shouted.

"All right then," said Sunset as she and Rainbow extended their hands to the sky.

"Let's Rocket!" they both shouted. Then all the Rangers opened their morphers to see a number pad. The first five punched in 3-3-5-Enter, while Sunset punched in 2-5-8-0-Enter and they all instantly started morphing. Once they stopped, they were all wearing suits with white gloves, belts, and boots, with yellow collars. The helmets had white trim around the visors, glass head-domes, and silver mouth-plates. On their chests was a white stripe with five colored boxes on them, and they had a blaster in their belts' holsters. Except for Sunset. Most of her trim was gold, along with her belt and chest-stripe.

"Ah, so you can access past Ranger power," said Darkonda. "Interesting. But how about you show me something I haven't seen yet?"

"We would, but the most recent power we have is our own," said Rainbow, reaching for her belt. "Besides, nothing wrong with a blast from the past. Especially when they're the team that destroyed you time and again!" Then she pulled out her blaster. "Astro Blaster!" Then she fired a blue beam out of the blaster, hitting one of the robots which Darkonda pulled in front of him.

"Oh, so we wanna play with fire, huh?" he asked. "Okay then. Let's play. Quantrons, Attack!" The robots quickly attacked, moving in with their weapons. As always, the girls were quick to react, dodging attacks, and punching and blasting them apart. Then Rainbow got an idea from the data flowing into her helmet.

"Spiral Saber!" she yelled and a red energy beam appeared in her hand before taking the shape of a double-handed sword with a drill for a blade. Quickly, she swung it around, slashing the Quantrons apart. Then she spun the drill and just charged through them, letting them explode in her wake.

"Hey, Dash has the right idea," said Sunset. "Call out your weapons!"

"Lunar Lance!" yelled Applejack and a large black staff with a crescent on the end appeared in her hands. Quickly, she swung it around and knocked the Quantrons away over a large radius.

"Astro Axe!" called Rarity and a small blue battle-axe appeared in her hand, which she swung and chopped into the Quantrons' heads, sending them down.

"Star Slinger!" called Fluttershy and a yellow slingshot-like weapon appeared in her hand, which started blasting out energy pellets at a very fast rate, sending Quantrons falling.

"Satellite Stunner!" called Pinkie and a pink satellite dish-shaped blaster weapon appeared in her hand, which she fired sending out a ring of pink energy. Once everything was clear, Sunset ran in close to Darkonda.

"Super Silverizer!" she shouted and a large weapon appeared on her right arm. It seemed like an arm-mounted blaster, but then a silver spike flipped out and a blue blade extended from it, which she quickly started slashing with. Then she flipped back and landed near the others.

"Time to get serious!" said Rainbow.

"Agreed," said Applejack. "Weapons Combine!" Then her lance collapsed down and attached to the back of Pinkie's stunner. Rarity's ax attached to the front of Fluttershy's slinger by the handle and both assemblies attached to each other. "Quadro Blaster!"

Then Rainbow attached the Spiral Saber to her Astro Blaster and two large spikes appeared on the drill. "Spiral Saber Booster Mode!" she called.

"Super Silverizer! Blaster mode!" called Sunset, putting away the blade. "Ready!"

"Aim!" called the others.

"Fire!" yelled Rainbow and large laser blasts shot out of all their weapons, causing enough damage to Darkonda that he exploded as the Rangers separated their weapons and posed with them. Just then, a large green beam shot down from the sky and hit him, restoring him and making him grow several times his size.

"Time to bust out the heavy artillery," said Rainbow, flipping her morpher open. Then she punched in 5-4-1-Enter and closed it. "Astro Megaship! Descend!" Then a large blue and red ship appeared and the space shuttle shot down out of it, scooping up her and the other four Rangers. Once on the bridge, they noticed Twilight and Spike, along with a small blue robot with a gold head, red chest and plates all around his body, and a strange camera up in the corner above a control terminal.

"Whoa," said Rainbow, walking up to the robot. "Who's this little guy?"

"I am Alpha 6, one of the latest and greatest in a long line of fully-sentient multifunctional automatons from the planet Edenoi," it said in a very funny voice. "I once worked with the Turbo, Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers, and even restored the Morphing Grid for Operation Overdrive."

"Sweet, so can you tell us how to use this thing against Darkonda?" asked Applejack.

"Conversion controls are on the left console in the space shuttle," said a computerized female voice.

"Who said that?" asked Fluttershy, getting a bit scared.

"I am D.E.C.A., the Astro Megaship's artificial intelligence, used to assist in critical functions," said the camera in the corner.

"Wait a moment. Conversion controls?" asked Rarity. "Are you saying this ship can transform?"

"Into our very own Megazord," said Alpha.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome," said Rainbow, running to the shuttle.

"Hey, wait up!" said Applejack as the others ran after her. Soon enough, they were all set up in the cockpit of the shuttle, ready for launch.

"Let's do this," said Rainbow, grabbing the controls. "Twilight, deploy the shuttle."

"Roger," she said, flipping switches on the bridge. "Deploying shuttle." Then the front of the Megaship split open, revealing the shuttle. Then Applejack pulled a lever, firing the thrusters and shooting the shuttle out of the ship.

"All hands, bring her around and bring 'em together," said Rainbow.

"Right!" said the others as they turned the shuttle around. The Megaship was starting to transform. From the docking bay, the ship split apart with two large lengths, folding out like legs. Then Rainbow pulled a switch in a certain way and it transformed into a large head with a metal faceplate.

Then just as the head was locking into place, a pair of arms folded out and the legs straightened out.

"Astro Megazord! Ready!" called the rangers.

Back on the ground… "Oh, no way I'm sitting this one out," said Sunset. "Summon Mega Winger!" Then a giant hangar opened up in a large crater on the moon and a large white spaceship flew out of it toward her. Quickly, she jumped into the cockpit and grabbed the controls. "Mega Winger! Transform!" Then she pulled on a lever and the ship swooped up. Its wings folded in, its front-end split in half and the landing gear rigs shot down into legs. Then the halves of the front end folded down into arms and a bright red head with a visor shot up and it posed. "Mega Winger Warrior Mode! Ready!"

"Bring it on!" yelled Darkonda, pulling out his spike weapon.

"Oh, so you want a sword fight huh?" asked Rainbow. "All right then. It's on. Astro Megazord Saber! Engage!" Then a large sword, similar to the Mighty Morphin Red Power Sword appeared in the Megazord's hand, and a weapon similar to what the Quantrons were using appeared in the hands of the Mega Winger. They dueled for a good three minutes before Darkonda was nearly beaten and they were all at the edge of the atmosphere.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" called Rainbow, pressing buttons. Hydraulic locks in the sword-hand released and the head shot up. "Fire thrusters and go in for the kill!" Then the rockets on the back of the Megazord fired and the large mech shot at the monster, delivering a strong straight slash at him.

"Wing Blaster!" called Sunset, as the Winger aimed its weapon at him, revealing four large cannon barrels. "Fire!" One pull of a trigger and several balls of plasma shot out of the barrels, knocking the monster away.

"You may have won the battle, but the war has only just begun!" he groaned. "Have fun in space!" Then Rainbow saw something on his belt.

"He's got a nuke!" she yelled as both mechs transformed back into their vehicle modes. "If he goes up, we'll be blasted across the universe!"

"Quick! Sunset, all aboard!" yelled Applejack.

"I'm on it," she said, whipping out her morpher and punching in another code. "Silver Cycle, Hang 10!" Then a bright silver motorcycle appeared and transformed into a jet-board, which she quickly used to fly over to the Megaship as the Winger returned to the moon. Then Darkonda exploded, triggering the nuke.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi, this is gonna hurt!" said Alpha, holding his head.

"Deca, will the ship be able to tank a nuclear blast?" asked Twilight.

"Affirmative," said Deca.

"In that case… Brace for impact!" shouted Rainbow, grabbing the terminal. Quickly, the others grabbed onto stuff on the bridge and held on for dear life as the explosion hit the ship and sent it flying away, tumbling like a cork in the ocean.

"Where are we going?" asked Pinkie.

"I dunno, but you'd better have gotten a good look at Earth before we left," said Applejack. "Odds are good we might never see it again."

"Oh no," said Twilight. "This is one of my greatest nightmares. And it's coming true!"

"We're lost in space!" cried Sunset. But what she didn't know was that on this trip, they would end up more powerful than they thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11: The Lost Galaxy**

After being blown through space in the Astro Megaship after their battle against Darkonda, the team finally slowed down outside a star system far away from Earth.

"Deca, bring up the galactic map," said Rainbow. "Where are we?"

"Judging from the different constellations, we are several space sectors away from Earth," said the ship's computer. Then Twilight looked and saw a large green planet up ahead.

"Hey Deca, what planet is that?" she asked.

"Scanning…" said Deca. "This is planet Mirinoi, the landing site of the space colony Terra Venture and resting place of the Quasar Sabers."

"The source of power for the Lost Galaxy Rangers," said Sunset in awe. "We found our next round of powers."

"You mean we get the Lost Galaxy powers now?" asked Rainbow. "We've barely gotten a handle on the Space Rangers' powers."

"Well, we are already here, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity walking down to the space shuttle.

"Yeah, I guess," said Rainbow following her.

"Deca, Alpha, prepare the shuttle for launch to take us down to the surface," said Sunset.

"Already done, Sunset," said Alpha. "You are clear to launch." Once on the surface, the girls walked through the jungles of the planet, slashing through the trees with their swords. Once they reached a certain point in the jungle, they saw a large step-shaped stone with five gold swords in it, and a small crack with a black sword in it nearby. The girls walked forward to the swords and pulled out their keys.

"So what do we do? I mean, do we just touch the keys to the blades?" asked Rainbow.

"Not while they're still in the rock," said Sunset. "They have to be pulled from the stone first."

"But according to legend, only those who are worthy of holding the Sabers have the power to do so," said Twilight. "You don't choose the weapon. The weapon chooses you."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try," said Rarity as she moved forward and grabbed the blue Quasar Saber by the handle. Then she heard someone cock a laser pistol behind her head. She looked around to see a large group of humans. Mostly wearing cloth and fur robes, but a few were wearing futuristic clothing, almost like uniforms. She looked behind her to see the one aiming the pistol at her was an Asian man in a blue and gray suit.

"Now, my friend, is this any way to treat a lady?" she asked.

"Probably not, but it's how I treat people trying to steal the Quasar Sabers," he said.

"You've got us wrong, pally," said Rainbow. "We're not here to steal the Sabers. We're just here to find the Lost Galaxy Rangers' powers."

"And why should I believe you?" asked the man.

"Because of this," said Rainbow as she moved to her bracer and spun the disk. "Rangers, Harmonize!"

 _A red light pulsed out of Rainbow's Morpher as her body was covered with a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lightning struck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

Once her morph was done, she hovered her hand over her Harmonic Defender and glared at the Asian man. He glared back, but then lowered his pistol.

"Take a walk, gentlemen, I can handle this," he said. The soldiers were confused but left anyway. Rarity turned and grinned at him. Now that she had a good look, she saw he was actually quite handsome. "Kai Chen, GSA, at your service."

"Kai Chen?" asked Twilight as she pulled up her ranger database. "You're the blue Lost Galaxy Ranger!" Kai quickly shushed her and led them away.

"Alright listen," he said. "Things are different here on Mirinoi. You don't just drop a bomb like that and expect people not to listen. I mean, if I went back to Earth and blabbed that you guys were the new rangers…"

"They'd say 'Yeah, so? What else is new?'" said Rainbow, taking off her helmet. "Everybody and their mom on Earth already knows we're the Rangers. But since we've been gathering past ranger power, if any monster goes after our families, we can take them down any way we want."

"Which is probably why you wanted the Quasar Sabers," said another voice. The team looked and saw five more people; four Caucasian, one African.

"I take it you're the other Galaxy Rangers?" asked Applejack.

"That'd be right," said the African. "Name's Damon Henderson, this is Kendrix Morgan, Maya and the Corbett brothers, Leo and Mike."

"So… You need our powers," said Leo.

"Yessirree," said Pinkie.

"I think you just need to touch the tips of the sabers to our keys," said Sunset as she and the others produced their Crystal Keys.

"Sounds easy enough," said Mike. "Whaddaya say, little bro?"

"Well, why not?" asked Leo. "Let's do this."

"Hang on, Leo," said Kai. "For all we know, this could be another plot against Terra Venture." Rainbow just fired her Defender through three trees right in front of Kai's face.

"Would a fake Ranger be able to do that?" she asked.

"Point taken," said Kai as he and the others walked over to the stone. They gripped their swords and ripped them from the stone. Then they touched the tips of the blades to the girls' keys, and they instantly gained the insignia of the Lost Galaxy Rangers; an inverted gold triangle with a black form cut near the tip. Then their morphers communicators started beeping.

"Go ahead, Alpha," answered Rainbow.

"Monarch just called in," said Alpha. "Earth is under attack from another monster."

"We're on our way," said Sunset. "Let's rock and roll!" Quickly, they all raced back to the ship and strapped into their seats.

"Deca, initiate ultra-warp and get us back to Earth ASAP," said Twilight.

"Already set," said Deca. "Prepare for ultra-warp jump." Then the ship shot back across the universe back to Earth in the blink of an eye, before it took place in an orbit over the city. Quickly, the Rangers jumped down and raced down to the streets to see a large hippo-like monster with a mace.

"Well, well…" it said in a gruff voice. "Took you long enough to get here, Rangers."

"Well, we would've been here sooner, Hipponotamous," said Rainbow. "But we stopped off to get more power."

"How did you know that was my name?" the monster asked.

"Wait, that's actually your name?" asked Pinkie.

"Laugh at name later, kick butt first," said Sunset as they all pulled out their new keys and plugged them into their morphers.

"Legendary Morpher Mode: Lost Galaxy!" they yelled and their morphers changed color to look more standard. Sunset's morpher was still the twin-bracer arrangement, but they were much more high-tech.

"Ready!" yelled Rainbow.

"Ready!" yelled the others.

"Go… Galactic!" the first five yelled and turned the dials on their morphers to their colors.

"Magna Power!" yelled Sunset and plugged her right bracer into the left. Lightning coursed around the girls' fingers as their suits appeared. The first five gained colored armor with white gloves and chest-pieces and black zigzags around their torsos, wrists, and ankles before they gained helmets shaped like specific animals' heads. Rainbow had a lion, Rarity had a gorilla, Applejack had a condor, Fluttershy had a wolf, and Pinkie had a wildcat. Sunset gained black armor with a long red and black cape and the Magna Sword on her belt.

"Lion of Fire!" yelled Rainbow. "Lost Galaxy Red!"

"Gorilla of Water!" yelled Rarity. "Lost Galaxy Blue!"

"Condor of Wind!" yelled Applejack. "Lost Galaxy Green!"

"Wolf of Storm!" yelled Fluttershy. "Lost Galaxy Yellow!"

"Wildcat of Flora!" yelled Pinkie. "Lost Galaxy Pink!"

"Magna Defender!" yelled Sunset.

"Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!" they all yelled and posed.

"Attack!" yelled Hipponotamous and the Knightmares charged at the rangers.

"First mistake, last mistake," said Rainbow. "Quasar Sabers!" The others quickly flipped open the cross-guards and the blades shot into an extended mode as they charged and started slashing.

"Magna Sword!" called Sunset dragging a large black claymore off her belt. Then she charged in to help, slashing and whacking the Knightmares with the scabbard. But they were extremely outnumbered as for every Knightmare the girls cut down, three more seemed to take its place.

"We're gonna need more firepower," said Rainbow. Then Pinkie pulled a small curved blade off the back of her belt.

"What are these things?" she asked.

"The Transdaggers," said Twilight from the base as the Megaship had flown her back. "Some of the Galaxy Rangers' more powerful weapons. And the controllers for the Zords."

"Sa-weet!" said Rainbow as she drew it in her left hand and flipped out a black handle. "Magna Talon!" Then she started slashing around in circles. Rarity and the others quickly pulled their Transdaggers and transformed them, but into different weapons; Rarity into a biclaw.

"Cosma Claw!" she yelled and charged.

"Trans Blaster!" yelled Applejack as she flipped the blade open and turned her weapon into a plasma crossbow, blasting and slashing.

"Delta Daggers!" yelled Fluttershy as she split her Transdagger into two blades, one of which she sheathed and the other she held in a backhanded grip.

"Beta Bow!" yelled Pinkie as split her dagger into a bow with an attached string. To start, she knocked the Quasar Saber on the string and shot it into three Knightmares, shishkebabing them and blasting two energy arrows along with it. Quickly, she grabbed her sword again and started slashing with the bow as well. Then Rainbow managed to fight her way up to Hipponotamous and started slashing, but he blocked every attack.

"Okay, time to get serious," said Rainbow as her saber started glowing red hot. "Quasar Saber! Flaming Slash!" Then she swung her sword and sent a flaming slash at the monster that split his mace clean in half.

"Oh boy," he said.

"Girls, let's let him have it," said Rainbow. The other four rangers charged up with their Sabers sheathed and their Transdaggers in their first form. Then Sunset ran up and folded the handle of her sword in half, bent it a bit and sheathed it, turning it into a shotgun-like weapon.

"Magna Blaster, ready!" she yelled and pumped it, aiming it at the monster. Then the others brought the Transdaggers together into a star orientation.

"Transdagger Star Formation!" the others yelled.

"Fire!" they all yelled, and a large blast shot from the Transdaggers and a more concentrated blast flew from the Magna Blaster, blasting the monster to dust.

"Bullseye!" yelled Sunset and they all high-fived and smirked. Then a dark storm cloud rolled in over the monster's remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

"What do we do now?" asked Applejack. Then data started flooding into Rainbow Dash's helmet HUD and showed her what to do.

"GalactaBeasts, Arise!" she yelled and rose her Transdagger to the air. Then in a flurry of burning multicolored lights, a large rocky red lion dropped from the air followed by a giant blue gorilla, a large green condor-like being with gold claws, an enormous yellow wolf, and a giant fluffy pink wildcat.

"GalactaZords, Activate!" the rangers yelled as they jumped to their beasts and stabbed the Transdaggers into them, turning them metallic and sending the Rangers into cockpits inside their heads.

"ToroZord, Charge!" yelled Sunset as a large black bull-Zord with burning orange horns ran into the area and moved to attack along with the other Zords. "Mega Defender! Transform!" Then bright bolts of energy shot to her from the Zord's horns, giving her a more high-tech suit of armor with mostly red plates. Then she jumped onto her Zord's back and grabbed the chain reigns. "Charge!" The Zords then moved to attack and while they got a few lucky hits in, with Sunset pulling two gold swords and slashing away for all she was worth, Hipponotamous was just too powerful and knocked them all back.

"Now what?" asked Applejack.

"We have to combine the Zords!" yelled Rainbow. "Let's do it!"

"Galaxy Megazord! Engage!" the first five yelled. "Zords Combine!" The GalactaZords charged and started transforming. The head of the lion flipped up to the top of the body and completed the insignia as the legs folded in. The gorilla's body split and shifted into legs with the head as a belt-buckle, deploying two black masses. Then the lion's head opened its mouth to reveal a humanoid face as gold horns formed on the side. The wolf and wildcat folded in their legs and folded their bodies down and combined with the masses from the gorilla to form arms and hands with the heads as shoulder-plates. Then the lion and gorilla combined clamping the legs of the condor between, forming a sort of wing-pack before the arms snapped on, pink on the right and yellow on the left. Then a large sword with a golden handle formed in the right hand. "Galaxy Megazord! Ready!"

"Defender ToroZord! Activate!" yelled Sunset. At the command, the ToroZord reared up on its hind legs and its forehooves cycled into hands, revealing its hind legs to have spun around backward forming feet and a red chestplate. "Defender Power!" yelled Sunset and she jumped as the ToroZord opened up at where the head rested and Sunset landed in the Zord before it closed up, and the head of the ToroZord flipped up revealing a new red faceplate with metal plates around it and a burning glow coursing through the horns, before it spun a large glave made from Sunset's swords. "Defender ToroZord! Ready!"

"Whoa! Sunset, you become your Zord?" asked Rainbow having watched the whole thing. "That's awesome!"

"I know, right?" asked Sunset as she marched up. "Now let's do this!" The two Megazords charged and attacked for a few minutes before the monster was almost down. "Let's finish him off!"

"On it!" said Rainbow.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber! Final Strike!" yelled the rangers as the Megazord slashed the monster with its sword several times over, leaving it vulnerable.

"Defender ToroZord! Lightning Strike!" yelled Sunset as the ToroZord spun around, lightning coursing around it before the glave came down with one hard slash, causing the monster to explode.

"Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved!" said Rainbow. Back at base, Monarch was meditating when the girls walked in, still in their Lost Galaxy Armor, admiring the Quasar Sabers.

"I see you found your way home," she said.

"Yeah, Mirinoi was fun, but it's got nothing on Earth," said Rainbow as they powered down. "So what have we missed?"

"I've sensed a disturbance in the magic energy of the Multiverse," said Monarch. "Dark energy. Nightmare Moon is almost here."

"Then it's a good thing we just keep getting stronger," said Applejack.


End file.
